Lonely Love
by kitsumii
Summary: Haikal(OC) ialah seorang yang jenis Tsundere & baik hati. Namun, selepas kematian ibu bapanya...dia menjadi pendiam & dingin/ "Kadang-kadang aku rasa cinta itu seperti cinta kesunyian..."/Shamsu(OC), adik saudara Haikal yang berumur 11 tahun ingin menolongnya mengembalikan hidup Haikal! Mampukah Shamsu, elemental Bbb & Fang berjaya memulihkan dia?
1. bad luck for me

Rate: hurt/comfort, romance, oc, friendship

Warning:

Shounen-ai, male!Halina,.all were human

Pairing:

Banyak sangat, tekalah sendiri...

 **Boboiboy milik Animonsta**

Happy reading

Dont like, Dont read

* * *

×Haikal's pov×

Korang pernah mengalami tragedi yang malang & bahagia? Kalau tak pernah biar aku ceritakan. Masa aku ada kat pesta hari kantin, aku tengah tunggu mak ayah aku datang sambil menolong elemental brothers & Fang untuk menjual air minuman. Yah...masa tu kelas kitorang dapat gerai minuman.

Semua berjalan dengan lancar sehinggalah terdengar bunyi telefon aku yang tiba-tiba berdering dengan nada dering lagu favorite aku. Hahahaha...betapa terkejutnya aku apabila dengar berita tentang kematian mak & ayah aku yang dilanggar lori dengan kecepatan yang amat laju. Memang aku terkejut...tapi aku tetap tak percaya sebab masa tu 1 April jadi aku tak percayalah sangat...namun...

"Kal! Mak ayah kau masuk hospital! Kenapa kau masih tunggu kat sini?!" Tanya Probe, si penyampai khabar berita mak ayah aku...

"Aku tahu kau cuma tipu...dan hari ni 1 April, jadi aku tak percaya dengan kau...mana tahu kau tipu" kata aku spontan sambil memberikan gelas kepada pelanggan

"Aik? Hari ni 1 April? Aku ingatkan 31 Mac...?" Mendengar pertanyaan bodoh Probe...aku mula percaya dan terus meninggalkan gerai minuman dan segera ke Hospital Pulau Rintis

Tiba di sana, aku hanya dapat menunggu doktor memanggil nama aku sambil menangis seorang diri...tanpa tiada sesiapa yang menenagkan aku...bahkan Yaya & Ying...

Beberapa jam kemudian, doktor keluar dari bilik mak ayah aku sambil membuat muka yang macam ada berita buruk...ternyata, memang betul!

"Apa maksud doktor 'tak boleh diselamatkan'?! Doktor jangan tipu saya!" Aku memang tak dapat menenangkan diri aku sampai memegang tangan doktor dengan tangan aku yang bergetar hebat

"Maaf, doktor tak boleh buat apa-apa...sila terima kenyataan..." doktor itu berlalu pergi dan meninggalkan aku berseorangan

Kini, aku sudah berumur 16 tahun. Aku duduk bersama Shamsu, adik sudara aku kerana mak ayahnya perlu duduk di Korea selama setahun. Dan aku yang bertanggungjawab dengannya. Walaupun dia baru 11 tahun, dia faham perasaan aku...

-Haikal's pov end-

Hari cuti ialah hari bahagia bagi murid sekolah yang perlu bangun awal untuk bersekolah tapi bukan pada hari cuti. Pelbagai aktiviti yang dapat mereka lakukan. Shamsu turut melakukan aktivitinya juga! Iaitu membuat nasi goreng untuk saudaranya atau lebih mesra dengan panggilan, Onii-chan.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Shamsu mengetuk pintu bilik Haikal sambil membawa pinggan yang berisi nasi goreng buatannya sendiri "Onii-chan! Sham dah buat nasi goreng untuk Onii~" kata Shamsu dengan ceria

Menunggu beberapa saat, Haikal membuka pintu dengan muka baru bangun tidur "Sham, susah-susah je kau masak nasi goreng untuk aku~" kata Haikal sambil mengelus kepalanya lembut

Selepas sarapan, Haikal terus membuka tv untuk tengok cerita kegemarannya pada waktu pagi. Hari yang biasa bagi Haikal, cuma berbeza dengan kehadiran Shamsu disisi.

Namun, perkara ini sudah tidak berulang pada waktu cuti atau bila-bila lagi...Shamsu mula berasa kesunyian, saudaranya yang satu ini mula berkurung di dalam bilik. Jadi, Shamsu buat keputusan nak pergi bermain dengan kembar Boboiboy di rumah mereka.

Pukul 3:30p.m.

Haikal keluar dari bilik dan menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil jus oren kegemarannya. Sunyi. Tiada bunyi yang terdengar, bahkan bunyi tv pun tidak...Haikal baru mahu masuk ke dalam biliknya semula...tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu! Shamsu! Mana Shamsu?! Haikal mula panik, Shamsu di bawah tanggungjawab dia! Habislah Pak cik Shakir akan marah dia, juga Mak cik Shazlin! Haikal dengan secepat mungkin mengambil jaket dan berlari keluar rumah untuk memcari gelagat Shamsu.

Haikal terlalu panik sehingga tidak memerhatikan jalan, dia memandang sekeliling, tetapi tidak nampak gelagat Shamsu. Tiba-tiba—

PON!PON!

Ada sebuah kereta bewarna merah meluru ke arah Haikal. Haikal mula membeliakkan matanya, sehingga tidak sedar seseorang menariknya kerana dia amat terkejut dan panik! Semasa ditarik, Haikal terasa tulang..tangannya patah.

"Hoi, kau okey tak?!" Tanya si penyelamat

Haikal hanya memandang ke arah pemuda berambut dark purple itu, Fang. Haikal hanya membisu, macamana tak? Tangannya terasa sankit, si landak ni tanya dia okay tak pulak! Pertanyaan itu diabaikan otak Haikal, yang otaknya fikir dimana Shamsu.

"...Shamsu" terlalu lama diam, akhirnya dia mengalirkan air mata risau

"Kenapa?" Tanya Fang masih memegang tangan Haikal

"A-aku nak balik! Lepaskan aku!" Haikal bertindak dingin dan terus menepis tangan Fang dan tangannya dan berlalu pergi dengan segera

'Mencurigakan...' bisik hati Fang lalu berdiri dan pergi dari situ...

Shamsu belum balik, Haikal makin panik! Apa dia harus tidur untuk menenangkan dirinya daripada risau dengan Shamsu? Atau terus mencarinya? Lagipun tangannya perlu dibalut kerana ada sedikit luka. Jadi dia membuat keputusan supaya tidur dengan tangan yang dibalut dan air mata kerisauan.

Selepas Haikal tidur nyenyak, Shamsu baru balik dari bermain bola sepak bersama kembar Boboiboy, dia berasa sangat seronok sekali! Semasa dia mahu naik ke atas, dia ternampak Haikal tidur nyenyak di atas sofa yang empuk bak kapas. Shamsu hanya tersenyum gembira. Sekurang-kurangnya dia dapat tengok muka nyaman Abang Haikal...

Selepas mandi & siap buat kerja yang perlu disiapkan, Shamsu terus tidur disebelah Haikal yang masih tidur lena. Shamsu berasa nyaman sekali setelah sekian lama tidak tidur bersama saudaranya kerana Haikal mengunci pintu biliknya, inilah peluangnya untuk tidur di samping Haikal.

Keesokan harinya...

Halilintar baru sahaja bangun dari tidur. Dia segera turun ke bawah selepas mandi & memakai baju. Di ruang tamu, kelihatan Ais & Gempa tengah berbincang sesuatu.

"Apa yang korang bincangkan?" Tanya Halilintar lalu duduk di sebelah Ais

"Haikal, Shamsu cakap dia selalu berkurung dalam bilik...Shamsu nak pertolongan kita...sebab kalau di seorang je, takde guna sebab dia baru darjah 5 dan mungkin Haikal akan marah Shamsu sebab keluar rumah tanpa izin..." terang Gempa membuat muka simpati untum Shamsu

Halilintar meangguk faham "kita je ke yang dia mintak tolong?" Tanya Halilintar lagi

"Fangpun kena ajak sebab Shamsu bagi dia dua puluh donut lobak merah..." sambung Ais pula

Cuma mereka bertiga sahaja berbincang sebab dua orang lagi tidur di bilik dengan nyenyaknya.

"Aku kesian dengan Sham... dia nak sangat bersama dan bersuka ria dengan Kal..." Gempa membuat muka simpati sekali lagi

Halilintar hanya memandang Ais, begitu juga Ais, mereka saling menatap "Tak pe, biar aku yang siasat...lagipun...akukan pandai sembunyi dan senyap!" Kata Ais dengan muka yang syok sendiri, Halilintar & Gempa hanya membuat muka poker-face

-di rumah Haikal-

"Kau pergi mana ha?! Sampai lewat malam balik! Kau tahukan kau tu kecik lagi!"

Kedengaran Haikal sedang memarah Shamsu yang pulang 'lewat' tapi padahal dia pulang awal cuma Haikal je yang tidur nyenyak malam semalam!

"O-onii-chan! Biar aku yang jelaska—" belum habis ucapan Shamsu dia dipotong oleh bebelan Haikal

"Sudahlah! Kalau kau nak sangat duduk dalam bahaya, pergilah! Kau buat aku risau je! Kalau beri nasihat tak nak dengar!" Haikal masuk ke dalam biliknya dan menghempas pintu itu dengan kuat

Shamsu tinggal seorang diri di tingkat bawah...dia mengalirkan air mata yang deras sambil menyebut perkataan yang berulang-ulang "Haikal onii-chan...hiks...hiks...H-Haikal onii-chan..." tidak mengendahkan apa yang berlaku dia terus mengambil baju dan keperluan yang lain dan menginap sebentar di rumah elemental brothers, dia akan balik selepas hubungan antara dia dan Haikal baik semula

"A-apa? Kau nak menginap kat sini, Sham? Macam mana dengan Kal?" Tanya Gempa dengan risau sambil mengelus belakang Shamsu untuk menenangkanya

"Hiks...hiks...Haikal onii-chan...marah Sham...dia cakap dia tak kesah Sham dalam bahaya sebab nanti buat dia lebih risau dan dia cakap Sham menyusahkan! Hiks...hiks...Haikal onii-chan..." Shamsu menjelaskan semuanya pada Gempa dan yang lain

"Kal dah berubahlah..." Taufan membuka mulut lalu tersenyum nakal "macam Halilintar!" Taufan & Blaze gelak terbahak-bahak dan membuatkan Halilintar marah dan berakhir dengan diorang dicampak ke dalam bilik dan dibelasah Halilintar

"Walaupun ni bukan urusan kita...tapi...Sham tu kecil lagi, apa kata kita panggil Fang ke sini kejap...mesti dia ada plan ni!" Ais menelefon Fang melalui jam tangannya

"Hmmm...Fang on the way, jadi kau bersabar ya Sham..." Ais memberikan senyuman lembutnya kepada Sham dan membuatkan Sham tenang sedikit

Selepas Fang sudah sampai dia duduk di sebelah Ais "tragic betul cerita kau Sham...tak sangka Haikal boleh berubah dalam sekelip mata sebab mak ayah dia meninggal..." Fang mengunyah donut lobak merah yang dibelikan oleh Ais

Tiba-tiba telefon Sham berbunyi, apabila dia membuka telefon. Terdapat message dari Haikal seperti yang tertera;-

1:40p.m.

Sham kau kat mana? Jangan ingat aku risau pasal kau, cuma aku takut kena marah dengan mak ayah kau!

1:49p.m.

Woi, Sham! Baliklah! Hari nak hujan ni!

1:54p.m.

Sham...aku minta maaf sebab terbawak emosi...baliklah cepat...

1:58p.m.

Sham! Hari dah hujan! Kalau kau tak balik biar aku yang cari kau!

Seperti itulah 4 messange terbaru dari Haikal. Nampaknya membaca ini membuat semua yang mendengar apa yang Haikal tulis dan dibaca oleh Shamsu, situasi ini boleh diperbaiki!

"Eh?! Gempa! Bukan message yang terakhir Haikal cakap dia nak cari Sham!" Fang mula memproses message tadi

"Ha'ah! Sekarang ni hujan lebat! Macamana kalau dia demam panas?!" Gempa mula risau, jadi dia buat keputusan akan cari Haikal bersama Fang

"Sham duduk baik-baik, Ais jaga rumah!" Gempa & Fang segera memakai baju hujan dan membawa payung

Hujan sangat lebat, Gempa & Fang masih mencari Haikal di serata tempat. Berhenti sebentar di bawah pohon, Gempa masih meneliti terhadap sekeliling manakal Fang hanya ikut gelagat Gempa. Tiba-tiba mata Gempa membesar dia mula menarik bahu Fang.

"Fang, tu bukan Kal ke? Apa dia buat kat tempat perhentian bas? Dia nak pergi mana? Tapi, aku nampak muka dia macam tengah memerah..." tanya Gempa sambil menunujk ke arah seorang budak lelaki yang tengah bermain telefon sambil menghayunkan kakinya ke depan & ke belakang

"Eh?! Ha'ah lah! Apa dia buat kat situ? Siap hayunkan kaki dia..." Fang mahu menegur Haikal tapi dihentikan Gempa, jadi niat dia untuk menegur dibatalkan mentah-mentah

"Shhh...kita tunggu sini sampai dia beredar, mungkin ada sesuatu yang berlaku nanti...eh? Kejap, kenapa tangan dia kena balut? Patah ke?" Tanya Gempa lagi sambil memandang ke arah Fang

Fang hanya menghela nafas "masa aku balik dari latihan bola keranjang, aku nampak dia macam risau dan tak hiraukan kereta atau motor yang lalu lalang, aku terkejutlah sebab ada kereta dengan kecepatan laju meluru ke arah Haikal! Jadi aku tarik tangan dia dengan kuat. Tapi tak tahu pula sampai terpatah tulang..." Fang menjelaskan segalanya

Gempa hanya meng'oh'kan penjelasan Fang, benda tu dah cukup kukuh sebab apa Haikal kena balut tangan...

Setelah sekian lama menunggu, Haikal mula berasa pening. Dia sekarang masih terperangkap dalam hujan lebat ni...apalah nasib yang akan menimpa dia lagi? Dia dahlah sakit tangan, terbawa emosi, Shamsu lari dari rumah...sekarang dia rasa badannya panas seperti mengalami demam api!

Gempa & Fang masih memerhati. Mereka mungkin sudah jangka Haikal akan pengsan sebab demam, jadi mereka tunggu sampai Haikal pengsan dan bawa dia balik ke rumah Fang. Kenapa? Sebab rumah Gempa ada tetamu yang taj diundang duduk di dalam bilik tetamu...beberapa minit sudah terbuang, Haikal akhirnya sudah tidak boleh menampung panas yang mendadak...

Haikal mula tak sedarkan diri, Gempa dengan segera menarik tangan Fang dan suruh dia meangkat Haikal lalu pergi ke rumahnya. Kini, Haikal sedang terbaring di atas katil empuk Fang. Tak diduga sama sekali Haikal akan demam sehingga 38°C! Ini dah melampau! Haikal dahlah duduk sorang, konflik saudara masih belum selesai. Jadi Gempa menyuruh Fang untuk menjaga Haikal sepanjang dia sakit. Fang hanya pasrah dengan kata-kata Gempa.

=TBC=

Terima kasih kepada kawan Kitsu sebab bagi inspirasi iaitu di Instagram, dialah kawan & kembar terbaik Kitsu pernah ada~ sesiapa mahu review dipersilakan!

Akhirnya, siap juga chapter 1 untuk Lonely Love...(TvT) tolong sesiapa bagi idea yang menarik kalau ada! Harap terus baca sampai ending ya! Kitsu juga akan usahakan mengupdate kilat chapter seterusnya~


	2. what a bad day

Lanjut juga akhirnya...

Warning:

Shounen-ai, oc, 16yrsold! Haikal, elemental brothers

Fang, Khairul, 11yrsold!Shamsu

Rate:T

Dan

genre di chapter satu

* * *

=Fang's pov=

Sudah hampir tiga hari Haikal belum sedar dari demam panasnya, kini aku juga yang kena rawat dia...aku tak suka kalau ada yang nak menginap dekat rumah aku. Kenapa? Sebab nanti aku mesti kena tidur kat sofa kalau orang yang keras kepala tak nak duduk kat sofa. Haikal dikecualikan sebab dia demam panas. Shamsu juga sedikit menolong dengan mengirimkan ubat demam kepada aku.

=Fang's pov end=

Pada hari keempat, Haikal masih tidak sedarkan diri...Fang masih berusaha untuk menjaganya dan cepat sembuh supaya dia dapat basuh cadar tu dan tidur di atas katilnya yang empuk.

"Mnnnggh..." Haikal perlahan-lahan sedarkan diri..lalu membuka perlahan kelopak matanya yang silau dengan cahaya matahari

Fang nampak kejadian itu dan tengah berbincang plan untuk menyatukan Shamsu & Haikal. Dia tengah bincang plan dengan Gempa di telefon pintarnya.

"Oh...akhirnya kau bangun..." Fang mula menolong Haikal untuk berdiri,.berhati-hati supaya dia tak cederakan tangan Haikal

"A-aduh...s-sakit..mnngh!" Haikal mula meringis, sekarang Fang perlu belajar untuk lebih lemah lembut macam Gempa

Fang hanya menghela nafas "bagus kau dah bangun...tapi suhu kau baru turun sikit.." Fang mengambil termometer klinik dan masukkannya ke dalam mulut Haikal

Lima detik sudah berlalu Fang mengambil semula termometer klinik itu dan tengok ke arah nombor yang terpapar. Betapa terkejutnya ia! Baru 36°C turun! Ini boleh buat dia jadi gila kalau lebih lagi merawat Haikal. Lagi-lagi masa kena makan ubat...

Haikal menepuk tangan Fang "jangan risau...aku boleh rawat diri aku..." lalu dia turun dari katil dengan perlahan dan berusaha untuk berdiri & berjalan

"Tunggu, kalau kau nak balik rumah...biarkan aku hantar..." Fang menahan tangan Haikal

"Tak" singkat, padat & tak jelas perkataan Haikal

"Mana boleh! Kau tu demam lagi kan! Baru 3°C turun!" Fang protes

Haikal hanya mendengus, dengan segera dan sedaya upaya...dia berlari dengan kencang menuju ke rumahnya. Fang biarkan dia, sekarang dia malas nak kejar si Haikal tu...

"Huh...huh" Haikal menarik nafas kuat-kuat dan mencari kunci rumah yang berada di poketnya...

Jumpa kunci, dia terus membuka pintu dan menghempasnya lagi...dia mahu mandi air sejuk & buka air-cond yang dah lama dia tak pasang sebab tak balik rumah.

Nama Shamsu masih terlintas di kepala Haikal. Pelbagai pertanyaan di kepala macam; kau kat mana Sham? Kau benci aku dah ke Sham? Bila kau nak balik Sham? Macam itulah yang masih berada di benak fikiran Haikal.

Sudah dua minggu Shamsu belum balik, ia membuatkan lagi Haikal lebih risau.

"K-kenapa jadi macam ni? Hiks...aku tak boleh tenangkan diri!" Haikal kulur-kilir fikirkan sesuatu

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Seseorang mengetuk pintu, Haikal dengan segera membuka pintu itu. Betapa terkejutnya ia elemental brothers ada didepan pintunya! Duri & Solar juga ada!

"Apa yang korang nak?" Tanya Haikal dingin

"Kitorang nak bantu kau...masih ada masalah yang belum selesai" kata Gempa memasuki rumah Haikal dengan selamba

"Apa korang kisah? Masalah aku, urusan aku...biar aku tanggung! Shamsu hilang! Tangan aku patah! Baru korang nak tolong aku?!" Haikal menarik baju Gempa dengan kuat

"S-sabar Kal...kitorang nak tolong kau je..." Ais mula berkata-kata

"Apa yang kau nak tolong ha?! Aku cakap jangan sibuk dengan urusan aku! Urusan korang cuma nak tolong aku?!" Haikal membentak elemental brothers

"AKU DAH TAKDE MAK AYAH! SHAMSU HILANG! TANGAN AKU PATAH! AKU CUBA TENANG TAPI TAK DAPAT! APA YANG KAU NAK TOLONG HA?! APA!?" Haikal mula mengeluarkan air mata yang deras

"Haikal..." Duri cuma menenangkan Haikal tapi ditepis oleh Haikal

"Aku cuma nak bahagia...dengan keluarga aku buat kali terakhir...apa patut aku hidup lagi! Aku dah berseorangan! Aku ialah orang yang cinta diri sendiri! Aku dah tak kesah siapa mati! Jadi biar aku duduk rumah dengan tenang dan bunuh diri dengan perlahan!" Haikal mula menjerit dan mengejutkan semua elemental brothers

Haikal mengelap air matanya supaya .berhenti, tapi tiada kesan. Namun begitu...Haikal tiba-tiba pengsan dan membuatkan yang lain terkejut. Dengan sepantas kilat,Halilintar menyambut Haikal dengan pantas.

"Dia pengsan...biar aku hantar dia ke bilik dia...korang bincang rancangan B pulak" Halilintar menuju ke tangga dan naik ke tingkat dua.

Hari ini ialah hari paling bermasalah elemental brothers alami.

Shamsu sekarang tinggal di rumah elemnetal brothers, dia sedang tidur nyenyak dipeha Gempa. Gempa hanya mengelus kepalanya lembut...

"Tak sangka pada umur 11 tahunpun dia mengalami masalah conflict macam ni...kesian betul Sham...nasib baik Haikal pengsan jadi dapatlah dia tengok muka Haikal sekejap..." Gempa tidak berhenti mengusap rambut Shamsu yang lembut itu...

"Gempa...cuba kalau Haikal dapat tahu yang...kita culik Shamsu?" Tanya Taufan dan dibalas anggukan Blaze, Ais, Duri & Solar

Gempa hanya menaikkan bahunya, tiada idea

"Haikal bukan pengsan...dia cuma demam lagi, kali ni 39°C kita patut bawak dia pergi klinik atau hospital sekarang" kata Halilintar semasa mahu menuju ke arah kembarnya yang lain

"Apa kita patut buat? Mak cik Ayumi masih ada kerja dan balik esok! Kita mana ada kenderaan nak bawak pergi hospital mahupun klinik!" Bimbang kembar terakhir, Solar dan dibalas anggukan setuju oleh yang lain

"Kejap! Korang tahu tak yang Fang ada abang?" Tanya Gempa lalu tersenyum gembira

Semua mengelengkan kepalanya "aku tahu! Dia baru balik dari Jepun! Dia belajar kat sana, Fang cerita kat aku masa aku datang rumah dia, tak silap aku...nama dia Kaizo!" Jelas Gempa dengan panjang lebar...

Semua meangguk setuju sambil berkata "Terbaik!" Pada Gempa dan meangkatkan ibu jari mereka

×Haikal's pov×

Uggh...aku kat mana ni? Kenapa ada banyak bunga kat sekeliling aku ni? Sejuk gila bunga ni! Eh? Siapa tu? Siap ada sayap lagi! Bidadari ke? Eh...macam kenal je dua bidadari tu...Mak Ayah?!

"Hiks...mak...ayah..." aku memeluk kuat kedua-dua mak ayah aku

"Haikal, kami ada janji untuk kamu...tapi kamu perlu janji untuk tubaikan hajat ini dan berusaha kuat ni ya?" Ucap mak aku sambil tersenyum lembut dan mengusap kepalaku

"Saya akan tunaikan apapun!" Aku memeluk lebih erat mak ayahku...

"Jangan dekati kegelapan, tersenyum gembira, bahagia dengan kehidupan & jangan marah kepada orang yang tak bersalah..." ayahku menyambung perkataan mak lalu mengusap pipiku

"Masa kamu dah habis...tunaikan ya?" Mak ayah aku mula lenyap dengan perlahan

Di alam nyata, aku tiba-tiba angkat tangan ke atas sambik air mata mengalir dengan deras "mak...ayah...hiks...hiks..."

Aah...ianya dah malam, aku kat mana ni? Apa yang terjadi selepas aku bentak elemental brothers? Adakah aku...di hospital?

×Haikal's pov end×

Seseorang menyelinap dengan lincah di dalam hospital, ya, hospital ini gelap gelita...CCTV pun tak nampak kelibat pemuda itu walaupun ada night camera. Pemuda itu masuk kedalam bilk yang Haikal duduki...apa yang dia nak? Siapa dia?

Dengan perlahan pintu bilik Haikal dibuka, terlihat Haikal sedang tidur nynyak di atas katil hospital yang empuk ni...pemuda itu memdekati Haikal, tersenyum jahat dengan mata coklat yang bercahaya. Dengan perlahan dia meangkat badan Haikal dan melompat keluar ke jendela, jangan risau Haikal diletakkan di tingkat satu. Pemuda itu pula pandai lompat tinggi.

Pemuda itu sampai di sesuatu tempat, membaringkan Haikal di atas katil yang sedikit berhabuk. Tiba-tiba ada seorang lagi pemuda tapi sekita 18 mendekati mereka berdua. Siapakah mereka itu? Kenapa mereka menculik Haikal? Adakah mereka baik ataupun jahat?

-TBC-

Note: yeah! Lanjut juga akhirnya! Terima kasih kepada hidup yang penuh inspirasi mengerikan...Kitsu tetap berusaha bagi jawapan yang jelas siapa mereka berdua...maaflah kalau kali ni sedikit pendek...chapter ni genre: mystery sebab tu tukar-tukar — v —

Hints: satu OC (tengok kat bio Kitsu) dan satu lagi ada dalam BBB musim ke 3 episode 24 (bahagian ?)


	3. Bad prank

-Pagi yang cerah-

Haikal dengan perlahan membuka matanya dan menggerakkan dirinya ke tepi, semasa dia buat demikian...dia ternampak seseorang meletakkan kain kecil yang basah kuyup dan segelas air diatas meja. Pemuda itu tersenyum ria melihat Haikal bangun daripada tidur.

"Apakah kau nyenyak tidur?~" pemuda itu duduk diatas katil dan menyentuh tangan Haikal, tetapi Haikal terus mengelak dari sentuhan itu

"Siapa?" Tanya Haikal sambil menyipitkan matanya untuk mengenal pasti si pemuda mata coklat yang bercahaya pada waktu malam

"Oh ya, aku Khairul...panggil je Khai, kau pulak?" Khai terus mengambil segelas air dan berinya kepada tangan Haikal

"Sebelum aku jawab...apa aku buat kat sini?" Khai hanya mendengus geli, Haikal hanya menatapnya hairan

"Kau kat sini sebab arahan seseorang...kalau kau nak jumpa dia, dia akan balik bulan Mei" jelas Khai sambil meminum air jus oren yang dibawanya

Haikal hanya menatap Khai lagi "aku Haikal, panggil je Kal dan...siapa orang tu? Aku kat mana?" Tanya Haikal lagi

Khai hanya memutarkan bola matanya "nanti kau tahulah...kau kat tempat orang yang nak jumpa kau tu..." Khai bangun lalu pergi ke dapur dan menuang lagi jus oren "aku diarahkan untuk jaga dan tak apa-apakan kau...tch dia ingat aku ni tak tahu jaga orang sakit ke apa?!" Khai mendengus geram dan bergumam tak jelas

Sekarang semua orang yang bekerja di hospital panik! Termasuklah elemental brothers & Fang bahkan penjaga CCTV tu jugak sebab dia tertidur! Gempa memegang erat tangan Shamsu dan membuatkan Shamsu meringis kerana tangan kecilnya digenggam dengan kuat.

"Bang Gempa...sakitlah...jangan pegang kuat sangat..." Shamsu meringis kesakitan

"Oh...sorrylah ya..." Gempa melonggarkan sedikit pegangan tangannya

"Hiish! Salah kaulah ni! Malam tak berjaga ikut tidur jugak!" Terdengar Fang menuduh Halilintar yang hanya diam berdiri dari tadi

"Aku pulak!? Petang semalam aku dah jaga sampai kau tertidur lagi! Kaulah yang patut jaga malam semalam!" Halilintar mempertahankan dirinya

"Dah...dah...jangan bergaduh...kita takde masa banyak ni...jom cepat cari Kal ya?" Gempa menuju ke arah tingkap yang terbuka separuh di dalam bilik yang Haikal duduki

"Tingkap ni terbuka separuh...mungkin Haikal melarikan dirinya melalui tingkap?" Ais memberi pendapat yang logik

"Tapi...Onii-chan tak suka tempat yang terlalu tinggi! Onii-chan selalu cari tempat yang sesuai untuk melompat supaya kakinya tak patah macam masa dia lompat tangga" Shamsu membela Haikal dengan berkongsi maklumat pasal Haikal

Halilintar memasang gaya berfikir "Hah! Mesti dia kat sana!" Halilintar bergerak ke lif untuk turun ke bawah dan diikuti oleh Duri, Taufan & Blaze sementara Fang, Gempa, Solar & Ais masih termenung jauh

"Gempa...apa kata kita pergi rumah Ochobot? Mungkin ada maklumat yang boleh di beritahu?" Ais memberi cadangan yang logik

"Bijak! Kan Haikal berkawan rapat dengan Ochobot! Jom pergi ke rumahnya!" Gempa mengheret Shamsu pergi & diikuti oleh yang lain

Sekarang...Khai & Haikal semakin mesra hanya dalam 6 minit...pecah rekod Haikal sebab nak berkawan dengan Fang & Halilintar ambik masa 4 hari... Khai melihat wajah seri Haikal yang masih belum menunujukkan senyuman manis (yang hanya Haikal bagi kat Halilintar & Duri)

"Apa yang kau mengelamun Khai?" Tanya Haikal sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di hadapan muka Khai

"Uhh...aku-aku kena pergi beli barang! Tolong jaga rumah ni okey? Byee!" Khai mengambil duit dari atas meja dan mengunci pintu sambil bermain telefon & blushing

Haikal hanya terdiam sejenak, tiba-tiba dia terdengar bunyi orang memasuki rumah "HAIKAL!" Blaze, Duri & Taufan menjerit sambil memeluk Haikal

Haikal hanya membeliakkan matanya 'apa ni...? Diorang tak marah pada aku lepas aku bentak diorang?!' Dia juga terdiam tanpa memikirkan keadaan sekarang "apa korang nak? Nak ambik aku balik? Jangan harap! Aku akan sentiasa duduk dengan Khai!" Haikal membuang muka

"Apa ni...susah payah kitorang cari jalan masuk..." Duri naik ke atas katil yang Haikal tengah baring "apa kau tak hargai kitorang~?" Duri memandang Haikal dengan mata puppy eyes

Uurgh! Cuma Duri, Blaze & Taufan sahaja yang pandai buat puppy eyes! Haikal blushing sambil menutup muka "aku akan fikir...korang baliklah dulu...aku nak berseorangan sekejap..." Haikal memberi peluang kepada elemental brothers

Semua tersenyum gembira lalu keluar melalui tingkap yang tadi dibuka separuh dan sekarang sudah dibuka luas, Haikal masih berfikir. Dia terlalu fokus sampai tidak tahu Khai sudah balik dan menatapnya dekat-dekat.

"Kau memgelamun apa?" Tanpa mengucapkan 'aku dah balik' atau salam dia terus tanya benda ni...

Dan ia membuatkan Haikal terperanjat dan memandang kedepan, bibir mereka bertemu dengan tiba-tiba sebab muka diorang sangat dekat. Haikal memalingkan kepalanya ke arah tingkap supaya tidak memandang Khai lagi. Malangnya Khai tersenyum ria dan memegang dagunya dan terus mencium Haikal.

"Nnnmmghh!" Haikal memberontak dengan segera tetapi dia hanya pasrah sebab dia masih demam & lemah

Di sebalik semak, Halilintar dan yang lain masih memerhati kelakuan gatal Khai!

"Grrr! Berani dia cium Haikal?!" Halilintar menggenggam daun yang menutupi mereka

"Hali...kitorang nak tanya..." Blaze mula bersuara sambil menarik bahu Halilintar

"Tanyalah cepat!" Kata Halilintar tanpa memandang ke arah Blaze

"M-macam mana kau tahu Haikal kat sini? Kau ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan ke?" Duri bertanya walaupun sepatutnya Blaze yang patut bercakap

"..." Halilintar hanya diam, tiba-tiba jamnya berbunyi dan memaparkan muka Solar & Shamsu

"Korang kat mana? Kitorang kat rumah Ochobot ni!" Solar mula bercakap sambil mengelus rambut Shamsu yang memasang muka sedih

"Onii-chan! Korang dah jumpa Onii-chan? Dah jumpa? Dia kat mana?" Bertalu-talu pertanyaan yang ditanya oleh Shamsu

"Umm...kitorang belum jumpa...aku akan terus mencari..." Halilintar menjawab dengan bohong

Taufan membisikkan sesuatu kepada Halilintar "psst...kau nak tipu Solar? Kau tahu Solar akan marah kalau kena tipu...walaupun dia tu berlagak hebat tapi kau tak perlulah tipu dengan dia..."

Halilintar mendengus kasar "dia tak perlu tahu kita kat mana...lagipun dia tu mudah risau tau tak? Aku tak pernah kata dia berlagaklah!" Halilintar mematikan message call antara Solar dengan dia

"Macam mana ni? Kita masih belum ada rancangan..." Duri & Blaze bercakap pada masa yang sama

"Mmmmnnghh!"

Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar desahan Haikal yang semakin kuat, dengan automatik Taufan & Halilintar menutup mata Duri & Blaze. Halilintar menyuruh Taufan tutup telinga serta yang lain.

"HOI! KARI! KAU BUAT APA DENGAN HAIKAL HA?!" Halilintar melompat masuk ke tingkap yang terbuka luas dan mengejutkan Haikal & Khai

"Ahahahahaah!" Haikal, Duri, Taufan & Blaze gelak terbahak-bahak sampai keluar air mata

"Hish! Nama aku Khairul! Bukan Kari!" Khai mendengus dengan geramnya

"Ada aku kesah? Hoi, Khari apa kau buat dengan Haikal kitorang ha?! Kau pendek! Penculik pulak tu!" Halilintar mahu menumbuk Khai tetapi dihalang oleh kuasa jam tangan Khai!

"A-apakah?! Aku tak boleh bergerak laju!" Halilintar cuba menggerakkan lebih laju tubuhnya tapi tiada perubahan

Haikal dan yang lain kagum dengan kuasa Khai. Diorang bukan tolong malah memuji kekuatan jam Khairul! Terkembang-kembang hidung Khai selepas dipuji bertalu-talj. Halilintar sekarang tengah membuat muka bengisnya, dahlah tubuhnya jadi perlahan, lepas tu takde siapa nak tolong!

Di semak, Taufan & yang lain berbincang cara nak dapatkan jam tangan Khairul (sebab Blaze nak, kalau tak dapat dia akan marah dan musnahkan dunia!) Dan menolong Halilintar jadi pergerakan biasa dan juga bawa Haikal pulang.

"Ada idea?" - tanya Taufan

"Aku ada! Kita baling api dekat Khai dan lepas dia nak cari air kita ugut dia beri jam berkuasa tu! Ahahahah!" - Blaze dengan ketawa jahatnya

"Kau pembunuh api..." - Duri & Taufan dengan poker face

"Tak pelah...kita guna idea aku! Kita …" - Duri membisikkan rancangan yang akan dibuat oleh mereka

Semua setuju dan terus pergi ke posisi masing-masing. Duri dengan kecepatan yang laju terus mencari kotak elektrik untuk memutuskan elektrik. Jumpa kotak itu, dia menggunakan sarung tangan durinya dan menutup semua suis didalamnya. Taufan & Blaze bersedia dengan memakai topeng hantu yang entah bila diorang beli.

YEEEOOOWW! ZZZZTTT! GOOAAR! HIISH!

Pelbagai bunyi yang menarik dibuat, tetapi cuma tutup suis sahaja. Mungkin dewi tuah berpihak kepada mereka dan membantu mereka membuat pelbagai bunyi yang menakutkan.

"Heee...apa benda t—" belum habis ucapan Khai, tiba-tiba dia rasa benda basah di tangannya

"Wei! Jangan jilat tangan akulah!" Kata Khai sambil memeluk pinggang Halilintar

"Macamana aku nak jilat tangan kau kalau aku tengah bergerak super perlahan kat sini?!" Halilintar membentak Khai

"Korang ni ada-ada je...biar aku cari suis lampu..." Haikal terus mencari-cari suis lampu

Tak diduga walaupun mata Halilintar & Khai bercahaya dalam gelap...diorang tak nampak apa yang terjadi bahkan Haikal yang matanya berkilat-kilat & bersinar-sinar hebat! Tetapi Haikal terus melanggar apa yang ada di sekelilingnya dengan selamba & muka innocent. Itu menambahkan lagi effect menakutkan!

˝Hold me down, hold me down, sneaking out the back door, make no sound, knock me out, knock me out, saying that I want more, this is what I live for!˝

Tiba-tiba nada dering Hold me down by Halsey berbunyi menandakan seseorang menelefon Haikal, dengan segera Haikal meangkat message callnya.

˝syukurlah! Kau selamat! Aku risau tahu tak?˝ dapat dilihat wajah Solar yang tengah risau sambil memeluk Shamsu yang tengah tidur lena didekapannya

"Tu...Shamsukan?! Kenapa Shamsu dengan kau?! Apa dah jadi?!" Haikal mula beremosi kembali dan megeluarkan air matanya

"Habislah kita..." pada masa yang sama semua elemental brothers, Fang & Ochobot cakap pada masa yang sama, rancangan Duri and the gangpun dibubarkan, juga...Solar akan terima hentaman bertalu-talu daripada abang tersayangnya memandangkan dia anak bongsu...

-TBC-

YAAAY! Siap jugak akhirnya...sebab sebelum ni terbuang chapter 3 (T v T) Kitsu sangat gembira sekarang~ harap korang masih terus membaca sampai chapter terakhir!


	4. Warui jōdan (bad joke)

Nyaaa! Siap juga akhirnya!

Uhuhu...idea..mana kau idea...

Warning:

Oc, shounen-ai, human! Ochobot

Rate & Genre:(for this chapter)

T, mystery, hurt/comfort

* * *

×Haikal's pov×

Tak sangka aku kena tipu dengan sebegitu rupa...ianya lebih parah daripada dibuli pada umur 7 tahun, itu aku endahkan tetapi...kena tipu dengan Shamsu yang hilang ialah...benda yang paling menakutkan.

˝Kal, kau dah salah faham˝ Solar mencari cara untuk membuat aku faham...tak mungkin aku percaya

"Cepatlah...aku nak tahu...apa sebab korang culik Sham?" Tanya aku lagi lama tunggu dengan jawapan Solar

˝sebenarn—˝ belum habis kata-kata Solar, aku dah menyampuk

"Mesti kau nak dia ganti kau punya spek mata sebab dia yang pecahkan spek mata kau kan?" Aku meneka, tiba-tiba Solar mengeluarkan aura hitam dari belakangnya

˝APA?! KORANG BERDUA YANG BUAT PECAH SPEK MATA AKU YANG TERHAD?! KAU NI MEMANG NAK KENA! BAGITAHU KAU KAT MANA BIAR AKU DAPAT BELASAH KAU!" Waah...Solar, aku tak sangka kau boleh marah sampai macam ni

"Tak nak bagitahu week..." aku menjelingkan lidah aku

Tiba-tiba, Duri mengambil telefon pintar aku dan mula bercakap "dia ada kat rumah...eemm, jauh sikit dengan rumah kita, biar aku explain...ikut simpang sampai jumpa tempat yang ada pokok kelapa, lepas tu pergi ke arah kanan dan kau akan jumpa semak samun yang ada tanda hangus sikit...kau nampak rumah nombor 35 masuk dalam rumah tu sambil menghempas pintu dan bawa pedang samurai..." Duri dengan panjang lebarnya menjelaskan segala lokasi dengan tepat

Ingat semua kata-kata Duri. Solar terus menutup pertalian dan menuju ke lokasi yang mahu dituju.

×Haikal's pov end×

Kali ni, aura hitam muncul dibelakang Haikal, kelihatan dia marah dengan Duri. Tiba-tiba dia mecengkam baju Duri dan tujukan tumbukan didepan muka Duri. Duri hanya tersenyum nakal. Apa dia bodoh tersenyum macam kerang busuk?

"Apa yang kau senyumkan ha?! Kau nak aku hilangkan senyuman tu ke ha?!" Haikal mula meradang

"Ahaha...macamlah kau berani nak tumbuk aku~ bahkan Abang Taufanpun kau lepaskan dia~ mungkin...kau ada relationship antara Abang Taufan ye tak?" Duri membuat suara menggoda, dia nak buat Haikal lagi marah ke apa?!

"Eeee! Kau ni memang nak kena! Hiiyaaah!" Haikal mula bertinju dengan Duri, begitu juga Duri sebab dia mahu mempertahankan dirinya

Taufan, Blaze, Halilintar & Khai hanya tonton pergaduhan itu...bukan tolong malah gelak ketawa sambil makan popcorn entah dari mana! Diorang ni...tengok je tahu, tolong tak tahu!

Halilintar menjeling ke arah Khai, jelingan itu membuatkan Khai menoleh sambil membuat muka hairan "apa?" Tanyanya sambil memakan popcorn

"Suapkan aku popcorn tu...aku nak tonton sambil makan jugak! Ni kali pertama aku tengok Haikal & Duri bergaduh...sebab Haikal suka sangat bergaduh dengan Solar!" Halilintar menjelaskan segalanya panjang lebar

Khai hanya meangguk faham sambil menyuapkan popcorn itu ke dalam mulut Halilintar. Baru je sejam, Duri dah kalah dengan Haikal yang kecil tu. Semua membeku...apa...apa?! Haikal kalahkan Duri dalam masa sejam je?! Selalunya yang paling pandai bertarung Halilintar, Blaze & Duri...tapi malah Duri yang kalah dengan Haikal yang kecil suci(!) Ni?!

"Hmmp! Apa pandang-pandang?! Nak cari nahas ke hah?!" Haikal membuat muka bengisnya sambil membersihkan kotoran di tangannya

Duri sudah terbaring di atas lantai dengan lebam di atas kepala, pipi & lain-lain. Yang lain hanya menggeleng laju. Khai mula mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Halilintar.

"Pssst...betul ke ni dia? Bukan tadi comel molek macam kucing gebu ke...sekarang macam harimau nampak buruan!" Khai membisikkan pertanyaan yang...sulit agaknya?

Halilintar hanya memutar mata "ni kali pertama aku tengok dia marah sampai macam ni...bahkan masa taekwondo tahun lepas, dia menang lawan dengan pihak lawan yang paling terkuat!" Halilintar menjawab pertanyaan Khai dengan berbisik kembali

"Betul tu! Jangan main-main dengan kecomelan dia tu! Dia tu jugak pembimbing rakan sebaya, penolong ketua taekwondo, ketua kelab FUJODANSHI" Blaze menyampuk perbualan—berbisik antara Khai & Halilintar

Taufan? Hm...dia tengah menenangkan Haikal. Tiba-tiba pintu dihempas dengan kuat. Kelihatan seorang budak lelaki yang memakai jaket & topi bercorak oren, putih & kelabu sudah memakai sarung tangannya & dinaikkan lengan bajunya ke atas. Tetapi yang peliknya...dibelakang dia ada seseorang yang tinggi daripadanya.

Khai terkejut lalu tabik kepada pemuda yang berada dibelakang Solar tersebut "KAPTEN! M-maaf sebab dah hampakan kapten..."

Haikal memandang ke arah pintu dengan muka yang masih marah. Matanya terbeliak, pemuda yang berada di belakang Solar tersenyum sinis. Haikal hanya memandangnya dengan bosan. Elemental brothers yang lain hanya berkedip sahaja, tidak tahu mahu buat apa. Khai hanya memandang mereka semua dengan tegas dari sebelum ini.

Apakah pertalian antara 'kapten', Khairul & Haikal? Elemental brothers terlalu keliru sampai bunyi cengkerikpun tak terdengar...Haikal bawa Solar keluar pergi, tapi tangannya ditahan oleh 'kapten'

"Grrr...apa yang ka—uhuk! Uhuk!" Haikal terbatuk semasa mahu menghabiskan kalimat ketiganya

"Aku ingat kau tak perasan aku tadi...Runo..." 'kapten' masih tersenyum sinis

"Jangan panggil nama teruk tu! Tu bukan nama samaran aku! Bahkan bukan nama sebenar aku! Kau orang pemberi nama yang paling teruk aku pernah jumpa! Uhuk! Uhuk! Baka Kaizo! Biar aku pergi dengan elemental brothers!" Haikal sudah naik berang sehingga bercakap panjang jela sampai terbatuk

"Heh..." Kaizo mendekati Haikal dengan muka yang masih tersenyum sinis

»Di rumah Ochobot«

√Gempa's pov√

Haih...mana yang lain ni? Solar cakap yang dia nak keluar sekejap, tapi ni dah lama sangat...aku kena pergi cari diorang ke? Macam mana ni...? Eh? Tiba-tiba aku terasa ada seseorang sentuh bahu aku...jadi aku pusing belakang dan nampak Fang yang tengah menenangkan aku, dia tahu...aku risau dengan situasi ni.

"Boleh pinjam tandas tak? Aku nak cuci muka sekejap" kata Fang dengan selamba

Erk?! Aku ingatkan dia tahu aku tengah risau! Tapi malah dia nak cari tandas?!

"Boleh, boleh, pergilah" aku menenangkan diri aku dengan bersabar, siaplah Fang nanti

Selepas memberi kebenaran, Fangpun pergi ke tandas manakala Ais & Shamsu tengah tengok tv...entah apalah yang akan terjadi lepas ni...haduh pening kepala aku!

√end Gempa's pov√

Bersambung lagi bersama Kaizo & yang lain. Kaizo menyentuh tengkuk Haikal, dan refleknya Haikal terjatuh pengsan. Halilintar, Duri, Blaze, Taufan & Solar terkejut.

"Hoi! Apa yang kau buat dengan Kal ha?!" Halilintar menjerit seraya menarik baju Kaizo

"Heh, kau budak mentah tahu apa? Korang jangan masuk urusan aku!" Kaizo tersenyum jahat sambil mengalihkan tangan Halilintar daripada mencengkam bajunya

"Hiiii! Kauni memang nak kena!" Halilintar terus menumbuk muka Kaizo tetapi pergerakan dia diperlahankan LAGI

"A-apakah?! Grr! Kau guna kuasa tak guna tu lagi?!" Halilintar cuba bergerak dengan sepenuh tenaganya

Solar, Duri, Taufan & Blaze menolong Haikal supaya bangun dari pengsan. Solar cuba cucuk-cucuk tubuh Haikal, Duri cubit pipi tembam Haikal, Taufan & Blaze gelitik bahagian tengkuk Haikal.

"Haih...takde gunalah...kita kena guna kuasa letrik ni! Tapi...tak tahu nak dapat kat mana..." kata Duri dengan nada putus asa

Kaizo tersenyum sinis kepada Halilintar & Khai. Khai hanya memandangnya datar, Halilintar memasang muka sweatdrop. Sekarang keadaan jadi hening takde suara, bisu, seperti dunia berhenti sebentar.

"KITOORANG DAATAAANG!"

Tiba-tiba mereka terdengar suara yang familiar bagi elemental brothers. Semua menoleh ke arah sumber suara untuk dikenal pasti. Ternyata Gempa, Ais & Fang berlari masuk kedalam rumah yang agak kemas. Dimana Shamsu? Mereka meminta Ochobot untuk jaga dia.

"Ma-macammana korang tahu kitorang ada kat sini?" Tanya Silar dengan heran

"Panjang ceritanya..." Gempa mula menceritakan segalanya sampai A hingga Z

# Flashback On #

Gempa masih kehulu-kehilir berfikir sama ada nak cari Halilintar dan yang lain ataupun duduk je sementara tunggu diorang balik, Shamsu sudah pening memandang Gempa yang kehulu-kehilir sampai tertidur didalam pangguan Ais yang sedang bermain Instagramnya. Ais cuba bertanya kepada Ochobot melalui Direct Message. Fang sedang menuruni tangga selepas mencuci muka & mengambil novel dibilik Gempa yang berada di tingkat 2.

"Ei, berapa lama kau nak kehulu-kehilir?" Tanya Fang secara tiba-tiba

"Eh? Hmm...aku tengah fikir ni...mana diorang? Tak balik-balik dah nak Maghrib ni" jawab Gempa dnegan post yang risau

"Alah apa susah, contact je diorang dengan jam kita yang berteknologi ni" kata Ais menyumbang idea kepada Gempa

"Bagus jugak idea kau!" Kata Fang & Gempa bersamaan

"Aku dah jumpa tempat diorang sedang berada, aku dapatpun sebab aku letak GSP kat baju Solar sebelum dia nak keluar, ini dia" kata Ais panjang lebar sambil menunjukkan lokasi mereka sekarang

"Hnng...kalau bawak Sham nanti mesti bahaya sebab dia kecik lagi, kita suruh Ochobot ngan Tok Aba jaga, tu membuatkan kita senang..jom jangan berlenggah" Fang pula memberi idea yang berguna

"Jom!" Sokong mereka berdua

Semasa Gempa, Fang & Ais bawa Shamsu pergi kerumah Ochobot, Shamsu terbangun dalam gendongan Ais. Dia menggosok matanya sambil memegang erat bahu Ais.

"Hwargh...kita nak pergi mana ni abang?" Tanya Shamsu selepas membiasakan diri dengan tubuhnya

"Mm...nak pergi rumah Ochobot..." jawab Ais standard

=TBC=

Note: hwaargh...siap akhirnya chapter 4! Nasib baik idea masih tersisa! Jangan habis sudah nanti Kitsu discontinue ff ni...tak banyak idea lawak dapat tapi eeeh...sesiapa belum baca ff "I hate everything!" Sila baca beserta review yang menyenangkan...mungkin Kitsu akan update chapter 5 lama sikit sebab idea dapat dari inspirasi lawak & imaginasi yang kreatif! Jangan putus asa atas kekalahan readers/authors diluar sana ya! Dont give up so easily!


	5. Fang's past & Ais's stupid attitude

Setelah sesampainya mereka ke rumah Ochobot, mereka segera menerangkan segalanya. Selepas Ochobot & Shamsu faham, merekapun segera pergi ke lokasi yang mahu dituju. Ais mula membuka kembali jam tangannya.

"Kita nak dekat! Belok kanan!" Kata Ais sambil terliur

Kenapa Ais terliur? Semasa berada dekat kedai ais krim, Ais berhenti sebentar. Efeknya Fang & Gempa turut berhenti, mereka berdua memandang sesama sendiri, hairan.

"Ei, Ais! Sini ke diorang berada?" Tanya Fang

"Ha'ah, beli ais krim chocolate leleh serbuk koko satu, pak cik!" Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Fang, Ais order ais krim dengan segera

"Eh? Ais...jangan cakap kau tipu kitorang semata-mata nak beli ais krim kegemaran kau?" Tanya Gempa pula

Ais hanya tersenyum ria, dia membayar ais krim itu lalu sambung berjalan "hah~~dapat jugak akhirnya beli ais krim ni selepas satu hariku menunggumu ais koko~~" kata Ais menjilatnya sampai tak bersisa ais krim berperisa coklat dan leleh koko

Nampaknya, readers perlu berlindung sekarang. Sebab 'gunung berapi' dah nak meletus! Empat siku muncul disekitar Fang & Gempa. Tanpa tunggu sedetikpun mereka memberi pengajaran untuk Ais. Ais hanya pasrah kerana...dia mati bersama ais krim tercinta!

"Hiiiiii...dia ni dasar! Penat kitorang berlari sedap kau perdayakan kitorang?!" Marah mereka berdua sambil mengambil ais krim Ais "sebagai hukuman lagi, kitorang akan makan ais krim ni sampai habis!" Kata Fang dan diikuti anggukan Gempa

"Tidaaaak!" Ais mula menangis...ini kali pertama dia dihukum sebegini rupa...ooh~ ternyata ada orang iri dengan dia~

Semasa mereka berdua sedikit lagi mahu menghabiskan ais krim itu berdua, mereka seperti hampir mahu bercium malah lidah mereka bersentuhan! Ais menangkap gambar dan postnya ke Footbook, Outstagram & kwikker. Belum beberapa minit, Ais mendapat 100000 likes! Ianya pecah rekod artis! Ternyata ramai yang suka melihat scene shounen-ai...jadi mula hari itulah Ais mula masuk ke kelab Fujodanshi & menjadi Otaku~~

#flashback off# (apahal pengakhiran ceritanya jadi shounen-ai pulak?! Bukan patut diorang jumpa alamat yang betul ke?! Kitsu: biarlah~dah namapun akuni jiwa fujoshi...bak kata pepatah "a leopord can't change it's spot" kan? Itulah aku~)

Selepas penerangan yang tak terlalu jelas, Fang segera meangkat Haikal menuju ke arah pintu yang sudah rosak (sebab ditendang kuat oleh budak lelaki yang paling suci didunia sampai tercabut pintunya)

"Siapa korang ni?! Kenapa masuk urusan orang haaa?! Ganti balik pintu yang korang dah rosakkan!" Kaizo mula memarahi Gempa, Ais & Fang

"Err...kitorang cuma nak minta kebenaran pergi bandar nak beli barang daripada Bang Hali..." Ais memberi alasan yang 29% logiknya

Halilintar, Khai & Kaizo tercegang...hairan dengan jawapan yang dilontarkan Ais kepada mereka, ehem...sebenarnya Halilintar. Khai termenung jauh sampai menyahaktifkan kuasanya. Halilintar mengambil peluang ini untuk merapas jam itu...dan ianya berjaya! Seperti masa berhenti, Khai tidak terasa tangan Halilintar yang kasar menyentuhnya.

-apa kata kita skip bahagian ni sekejap...-

Hanya Fang yang terlepas dari Kaizo . Dia diperintah oleh Gempa supaya bawa Haikal pergi ke rumah Ochobot untuk menyelesaikan masalah 'adik' & 'abang'

Mengigatkan suruhan tersebut, mengembalikan memorinya bersama abangnya yang sudah tiada di muka bumi ini. Ianya juga membuatkan Fang berjalan sambil menangis mengingatkan 'dia', tanpa sedar Fang sudah menetiskan air mata kasih sayangnya. Memutar kembali kali terakhir dia melihat abangnya dalam keadaan berlumuran darah.

#Flashback on#

6 tahun lalu...

Kelihatan hujan lebat di perkampungan Pulau Rintis, ramai yang mencari tempat teduh, ada yang bermain hujan, ada yang berlari dengan segera supaya tidak terkena hujan. Kelihatan seorang abang yang berumur 13 tahun mendukung adiknya yang memegang payung violet, adiknya pula berumur 11 tahun, mereka kelihatan seronok walaupun boleh mendatangkan demam.

"Abang...kenapa cikgu bagi banyak kerja kat abang? Jahat betul cikgu tak bagi abang main dengan Fang" kata Fang yang berumur 11 tahun

Abangnya hanya tergelak perlahan "takpe...abang pandai bahagikan masa...jadi, dalam kiraan abang...abang ada peluang 2 jam boleh berhenti buat kerja sekolah, nanti masa tulah abang akan luangkan masa bersama Fang ya?" Jawab abangnya lembut

Fang tersenyum sambil matanya bersinar "wah! Abang, boleh ajar Fang macam mana nak jadi pelajar top macam abang boleh?" Tanya Fang sambil melihat ke arah jalan

"Boleh, senang je nak jadi pelajar top ni..." kata abangnya, dia selalu dapat tempat pertama dalam setiap peperiksaan & pertandingan, jadi ramailah fans dia...

"Wah! Terima kasih abang!" Kata Fang sambil memeluk tengkuk abangnya

Keesokan harinya, Fang baru bangun dari tidur pada jam 8. Dia bangun selewat itu kerana hari ini cuti, dia segera bersiap untuk bersarapan. Kelihatan hanya dia sahaja di rumah, sunyi. Mak & ayah Fang meninggal sewaktu dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah, kata abangnya bahawa mak & ayah mereka ada kecedaraan, akhirnya meninggalkan bumi.

"Hnng...Abang Kaito...mana abang?" Tanya Fang sambil membawa pinggan yang berisi nasi goreng beserta telur dadar ke ruang tamu, biasanya Fang akan makan didepan tv untuk mendapat hiburan

Pertanyaan Fang tidak terjawab. Fang mengendahkannya, kadang-kadang abangnya tidak menjawab banyak pertanyaan Fang yang bertubi-tubi, sebab abangnya suka jawab pertanyaannya dengan singkat begitu juga Fang.

"Hmm...oh ya! Aku lupa abang ada kelas tambahan kat kelas...haih...bosanlah pagi aku hari ni..." kata Fang sambil membuka tv

Selepas beberapa jam menunggu, Fang mula kesunyian. Selalunya abangnya akan balik pada pukul 11 tengah hari. Abangnya tak pernah lewat, dia selalu tepati masa. Fang berasa tak sedap hati, dia keluar rumah untuk menghilangkan perasaan itu. Separuh jalan jauh dari rumah, Fang ternampak banyak orang berkerumunan di jalan raya. Fang kelihatan ingin tahu siapa yang kemalangan.

Setelah dapat tengok dengan jelas siapa yang kemalangan, mata Fang terbeliak hebat. Abang dialah yang menerima nasib malang ini, Fang segera berlari ke arah abangnya yang berlumuran darah. Dia mula menangis samb teresak-esak.

"A-a-abang...jangan main-main abang...ni mesti saje jekan? Abangkan dah janji takkan tinggalkan Fang...kenap abang mungkir janji? Abang Kaito...hiks...janganlah main-main...hiks..." Fang memeluk abangnya,tidak kesah darah abangnya terkena baju kelabunya itu, ya g dia kesah ialah abangnya mati didepan matanya

"Abang...bukaklah mata...abang...hiks...hiks...tal lawaklah abang..hiks...bukalah...hiks...mata abang tu..." Fang masih berkata-kata walaupun dia tahu yang roh abangnya sudah terbang

Seseorang yang sama umur dengan Fang memegang bahu Fang, dia cuba menenangkan Fang dengan senyuman simpati "hei...maaflah...cuma...tadi aku nampak ada seseorang cuba langgar abang kau...tapi aku tak terlalu nampak siap pelakunya..." kata budak yang memakai topi dinosour hitam-emas

"Hiks...hiks...kau sibuk apa?! Aku nak abang aku balik! Bukan nak tahu macam mana dia terjebak dalam kemalangan ni!" Bentak Fang sambil menjauhkan tangan budak itu dari bahunya

"Sudahlah, Boboiboy...mari kita tolong dia hantarkan abangnya ke hospital dengan segera..." kelihatan seorang pemuda, atau boleh kenali sebagai ayahnya magu menenangkan keadaan, si anak hanya meangguk

Di hospital, kelihatan Fang & budak topi hitam-emas beserta ayahnya sedang menunggu, sunyi...tiada bunyi antara mereka bertiga.

"Ayah nak pergi beli minuman sekejap...tunggu sini ye Gempa?" Si ayah terus pergi tanpa menunggu jawapan

Fang hanya memandang orang yabg disebut Gempa, 'Gempa? Huh...macam nama tanah je...apa mak ayah dia tak tahu nak bagi nama apa sampai bagi nama macam element yang ada dibumi?' Kata Fang dalam hatinya sendiri

"Hei, aku Gempa...mungkin kau fikir nama tu ialah nama element di bumi...tapi aku suka nama yang mak ayah aku bagi. Jadi, selamat berkenalan!" Gempa menghulurkan tangannya ke arah Fang sambil tersenyum manis

"A-aku Fang dan aku tak kesahpun pasal nama kau..." kata Fang sambil blushing macam tomato dah!

Setelah beberapa minit, baru doktor yang rawat abang Fang keluar dari bilik. Ayah Gempa perasan kedatangan doktor, jadi dia suruh anaknya dan adik kepada mangsa kemalangan tunggu.

"Encik ni...ayah dia ke?" Tanya doktor itu

"Tak, cuma bantu adik dia hantar dia ke hospital sahaja, doktor" jawab ayah Gempa

"Okeylah kalau begitu...tolong beritahu dia bahawa abangnya sudah tiada di muka bumi ini..." jawab doktor itu sambil memandang simpati kepada Fang yang dipaksa berborak oleh Gempa yang peramah

"Ya tuhan...b-baiklah doktor, saya akan sampaikan pesanan ini padanya," jawab ayah Gempa

"Baiklah, izinkan saya pergi dahulu...assalamua'laikum..." kata doktor itu lalu berlalu pergi

"Waa'laikummussalam..." jawab ayah Gempa kembali

Sebelum diberitahu, ayah Gempa membawa mereka berdua pergi makan di restoran dan terus menuju ke rumah Fang. Sebelum Fang keluar dari kereta itu, Fang bertanya.

"Pak cik...macam mana dengan abang saya? Dia baik je kan?" Tanya Fang dalam nada risau

"Errmm...maaf kalau pak cik bagi berita yang boleh buat kamu sedih...abang kau perlu berehat daripada hidup..." jawab ayah Gempa to the point

Gempa & Fang terbeliak, tak tahu perkara ini akan terjadi. Fang nak sangat menangis sambil peluk Gempa namun niatnya dikurung dan digantikan senyuman lemah.

"B-b-baiklah, pak cik...saya p-p-perlu pergi...bye" jawab Fang berlari keluar dari kereta dan mengunci pintu itu

Tinggallah Gempa & ayahnya, sunyi seketika "ayah...dia akan okey ke dengan semua ni?" Tanya Gempa, simpati

Ayahnya hanya tersenyum lemah sambil memandang ke arah langit yang sudah dipenuhi oleh bintang-bintang yang berkelipan

"Ayah pasti...dia akan okey untuk sementara waktu..."

"Ayah pasti..."

#Flashback off#

Ah~meingkatkan memori itu...memori itu juga penyebab Fang suka pada Gempa. Mereka sudah lama bercouple, walaupun gender sama..ayah & ibu Gempa membenarkan anaknya menjadi homo supaya hidupnya bahagia. Dia sudah tahu dari mana Gempa dapat senyuman lembut, keprihatinan dan peramah...ibu bapa yang baik. Tak sangka walaupun gender sama mereka boleh serapat seperti suami & suami(?!)

-Tbc- (dengan gajenya)

Note: haih...ending dah dirancang cuma pertengahan tak dirancang...tolonglah riview Kitsu & beri idea...Kitsu merayu...


	6. Demon inside me

×Haikal's pov×

Uurgh...sakitnya tengkuk aku...m-mana aku ni? Kenapa ada bunga-bunga kat sini? Siapa tu? Mungkin ke...

"Haikal! Mari kesini sayang~!" Jerit mak aku sambil mendepakan tangan, bersedia mahu memeluk aku

Mak! Ayah! Hiks...mak! Aah...dah lama tak rasa pelukan panas macam ni...eh? Mak...ayah...mana mak dan ayah? Mak...ayah...hiks...hiks...

"Huh, kau menangis sekalipun mak ayah kau takkan kembali! Diorang bukan sayang kaupun!" Tengking sebuah suara yang mempunyai tanduk, ekor & sayap kelawar

"Aku tak percaya! Diorang masih hidup! Cuma aku je yang tak nampak diorang! Diorang sayang aku!" Jerit aku sekuatnya, air mata tidak berhenti mengalir

'Orang' itupun mendekati aku, memegang dagu aku "heheh, kau lemah...dalam dunia kau...cinta kau tak bermakna...walaupun keluarga kau, saudara & kawan-kawan kau baik pada kau...kenapa diorang tinggalkan kau?"

Betul, betul apa yang dia itu cakap...takde nama cinta dalam hidup aku, aku tak perlukan cinta dalam hidup ni...

"Apapun, kau boleh panggil aku a-H...kalau kau setuju...aku boleh bantu kau~" kata a-H(nak tahu lebih lanjut pasal a-H? Sila rujuk ff Kitsu iaitu "I hate everything")

"A-apa yang boleh kau bantu?" Aku memandangnya dengan raut berharap, ya...berharap dapat menghilangkan perasan cinta aku pada mak ayah, kawan-kawan bahkan Sham...

a-H tersenyum jahil & menghulurkan tangannya "aku boleh kawal badan kau kalau kau beri pinjam untuk beberapa tahun..mungkin...walaupun dulu kau dah tewaskan aku...tapi, selagi sifat benci kau masih ada...selagi tu aku ada..." katanya

Aku berjabat tangan dengannya, tanda setuju "aku...aku akan beri kau pinjam, tolong...hapuskan rasa cinta ni dari aku...cinta kesunyian ni..." aku mengalirkan air mata, tetapi air mata itu dijilat oleh a-H

"Jangan risau...aku akan tepati janji kau...aku akan mengawal badan kau, kau boleh lihat segalanya di skrin tu...apa-apa bantuan akan aku usaha tunaikan~" kata a-H

Aku hanya meangguk, tanda faham, dengan segera a-H memasuki dalam diri aku. Aku juga tidak terlalu rasa aku adalah diri aku lagi...a-H mengambil alih badanku dengan cepat sekali...

×Haikal's pov end×

'Haikal' bangun dari pengsan apabila mimpi pasal situasi itu, dia melihat sekeliling, tengok tangannya dan menggenggamnya.

"Hng...dah lama tak guna badan ni...hampir 5 tahun" kata 'Haikal' tersenyum jahil pada diri sendiri

Tiba-tiba pintu bilik yang 'Haikal' duduki terbuka secara mengejut, dengan segera 'Haikal' menarik selimut dan buat-buat tertidur.

"Huh...dah hampir 2 hari dia tak bangun lagi.." keluh suara pertama, Duri

"Kita perlukan dia...cuma tinggal aku, kau, Halilintar & Blaze je..." kata seorang suara lagi, Gempa

"Kita takde strategi lagi nak ambil balik Ais & Solar...macam mana nak lawan si Kaizo tu..." Duri mengeluh lagi

'Haikal' mencuri dengar perbualan mereka berdua 'Apa yang diorang cakap ni? Eh kejap! Halilintar...Halilintar...urgh! Dia yang gagalkan rancangan aku nak ambil alih badan Haikal! Aku tak boleh biarkan dia rampas balik Haikal...aku perlu berkelakuan normal seperti Haikal...' bisik hati 'Haikal'

'Haikal' terlalu banyak berfikir sehingga dia tergolek jatuh pada lantai

"Aduh!" Jerit 'Haikal'

"Eh?! Kal! Bangun juga kau!" Kata Duri memeluk 'Haikal'

"K-kenapa ni?" Tanya 'Haikal' berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa

"Kaizo...dia dapat culik Ais & Solar...kita perlu selamatkan diorang, kitorang jugak kena ada strategi...kita baru ada 6 orang...itupun kalau Ochobot dapat cipta kuasa untuk kita..." Gempa menerangkan segalanya

'Kuasa? Hng...kuasa ya?' Bisik hati 'Haikal' lagi sambil tersenyum kecil

"Cuma kau, aku, Gempa, Fang, Halilintar & Blaze je terselamat...kau pandai susun strategi jadi kitorang tak boleh gerak tanpa kau..." sambung Duri

Rancak menerangkan segalanya sehingga Halilintar & Blaze masuk bilik yang diduduki

"Oi, senyap...ni bilik nak buat rancangan ke bilik Kal?" Tanya Halilintar sambil bercekak pinggang

"Ehehe...ah ya, Kal dah bangun jadi kita boleh rancangkan strategi...macam mana dengan Ochobot & Fang? Dah sedia?" Tanya Duri mengalihkan topik

"Sudah, Ochobot cuma boleh buat 5 jam kuasa je...inipun sebab Abang Hali berjaya curi jam kuasa Khari tu!" Blaze jawab sambil menunjukkan jam kuasa milik Khai

"Nah, menurut Ochobot...kuasa kita ada satu element untuk satu type. Macam aku, aku punya kuasa halilintar, Gempa kau tanah, Blaze kau api & Duri kau daun..." Halilintar menyerahkan jam kuasa itu pada kembarnya

"Cun! Hebatnyalah! Eh kejap? Cakap ada 5 kenapa ada 4 je?" Tanya Duri sesudahnya memakai jam kuasa itu

"Fang ada kuasa bayang, sebab dia tolong Ochobot tadi jadi dia punya dah dipakainya" Blaze pula yang menerangkan segalanya

'Haikal' hanya memandang ke arah jam kuasa Duri yang bersinar-sinar itu

"Macam mana dengan Ochobot & Kal? Diorang takde jam kuasa?" Tanya Gempa memandang ke arah 'Haikal'

Ochobot & Fangpun datang selepas mengemas segalanya "aku & Haikal pakai senjata...walaupun kita ada jam kuasa & senjata yang kuat...kita perlu minta bantuan Adudu..." Ochobot memandang ke arah langit yang sudah gelap

"Kenapa pulak?" Tanya yang lain

"Sebab...tadi aku ada call dia, dia cakap dia kenal siapa Kapten Kaizo...jadi aku tanya dia kalau dia nak join..." kata Ochobot

"Tapi kita kena bertolak besok, kita semua penat hari ni..." Fang segera meletakkan semua barang-barang yang perlu dibawa besok ditepi katilnya

"Tapi...macam mana dengan Solar & Ais?! Mesti diorang berharap kita datang dengan segera!" Kata Blaze dengan risau

"Takpe, mungkin kita boleh berdo'a je untuk mereka supaya selamat.." kata Gempa membawa Blaze ke katilnya

"Sudah, kita pergi tidur dulu...esok lepas Subuh kita bertolak, malam" kata Halilintar terus menidurkan dirinya

"Malam..." kata mereka semua kecuali 'Haikal'

* * *

Di dalam mimpi a-H...dia sedang bersama Haikal, tunggu ini bukan mimpi...ini panggilan daripada Haikal!

"Hei" kata a-H sambil melambaikan tangannya

"Oh...ehehe, hai! Macam mana?" Tanya Haikal dengan senyuman khasnya

"Aaa...errr...aku dilantik sebagai perancang strategi dengan Gempa...kau tahu aku tak tahu macam mana nak rancang strategikan?..." kata a-H sambil mendekat ke arah Haikal

"Ah ya...aku memang pandai menyusun strategi..baiklah, biar aku kawal sikit bahagian aku...apa kata kita borak sekejapbdulu, bolehkan?" Tanya Haikal menarik-narik a-H untuk duduk bersama

"Aku sukalah duduk kat posisi kau ni...takde siapa nak kacau! Malah aku boleh mintak apa sahaja yang aku nak! Aku suka kau!" Kata Haikal menunjukkan lukisan dirinya & a-H dengan bentuk chibi

a-H blushing sedikit, ini kali pertama ada orang cakap 'aku suka kau' padanya "aa...err...sudahlah! Aku cuma nak tahu...apa pasal Halilintar tu masih hidup?!" Tanya a-H mahu mengubah topik

Haikal hanya memandangnya dengan pandangan kosong "heh, kau manalah berjaya nak potong tangan dia...lagipun kau tahu nama dia Halilintarkan? Jadi dia selalu pantas membuat sesuatu perkara..." kata Haikal mula melukis lagi

"Hmmm...kau suka pada dia ke?" Tanya a-H

"Eeh?! Errm...ahaha...sukalah sikit..." kata Haikal sambil menyembunyikan mukanya yang merah macam tomato

"Jadi aku perlu bunuh dia" kat a-H to the point

"Apa?! Tapi dia dah tolong aku kalahkan kau!" Kata Haikal tidak setuju dengan pendapat a-H

"Kau dah janjikan? Jadi aku kena bunuh orang yang kau sayang~" kat a-H memegang dagu Haikal

"Hmm..." Haikal berfikir

"Apa senjata yang kau terima?" Tanya Haikal mengubah topik

"Aku dapat dua pedang tangan yang boleh memotong segalanya mungkin?" Kata a-H

"Ak—"

Perkataan Haikal terpotong apabila melihat muka a-H memucat "ei, a-H...kau tak apa-apa ke? Muka kau pucat..." kata Haikal melepaskan pensel picit lalu mendekatkan tangannya ke muka a-H

"A-aku...cuma perlukan darah...kau tahu aku separuh demon...jadi aku perlu minum darah..." kata a-H memandang tepat ke mata Haikal

"Jadi tak kalau kau minum darah daripada aku? Lagipun kau nak tolong aku...aku tak nak berhutang dengan kau, aku bagi jelah darah aku sikit..." kata Haikal mula memotong sedikit kulitnya untuk mengeluarkan darah

"Apa sahaja darah manusia aku boleh minum..." kata a-H mula terliur melihat darah Haikal

"Nah, aku ikhlas!" Kata Haikal menujukan tangannya yang berlumuran darah di depan a-H

"*gulp*...terima kasih..." kata a-H mula menghisap & menjilat darah Haikal

Haikal hanya tersenyum lemah 'mungkin...kau je yang memahami aku a-H...' bisik hati Haikal, tangannya mengelus lembut rambut a-H

-tbc-

Note: scene yang terakhir ni tiru sikit anime Owari no Seraph season 2 ep 10 sebab kehabisan idea...maaflah kalau sikit ceritanya...yang belum baca drabbles "Puasa oh Raya" boleh baca sekarang!

Mind to Review?


	7. Kill for blood!

Genre: hurt/comfort, mystery, angst

Warning;

Gore! Death! Oc!

HAPPY READING, READERS!

* * *

"-Kal! Haikal!"

Seorang budak lelaki yang memakai baju lengan pendek hitam menggoncangkan badan 'Haikal' berkali-kali digoncang baru dia bangun...dia melihat sekeliling.

"Hnng...apa dah jadi?" Tanya 'Haikal' sambil menggosok matanya

"Darah, ada darah kat bibir kau...kau tak apa-apa ke? Selalunya kau selalu bangun lambat...tapi takkan lambat dari Blaze..." Duri menghentikan goncangannya

"D-darah?" 'Haikal' menyentuh hujung bibirnya dengan ibu jarinya, tak dijangka memang ada kesan darah di bibirnya!

'Urgh...ni mesti darah Haikal...hng...darah dia terlalu sedap...' bisik hatinya sambil membersihkannya (walaupun sebenarnya nak jilat cairan merah tu, tapi tak boleh)

"Huh, cepatlah bangun! Kita dah lambat ni! Pergi mandi!" Halilintar menarik kasar tangan 'Haikal' supaya dia turun dari katil

"Aduh! Sakitlah!" Rintih 'Haikal' dia tak tahu bahawa Haikal sebelum ni patah tangan dan masih tak sembuh lagi

Banyak yang mengendahkan rintihan 'Haikal' dan terus pergi keluar dari bilik itu, meninggalkan 'Haikal' seorang diri di bilik itu.

"Cih, nanti aku akan bunuh kau dulu..." kata 'Haikal' sambil menjilat darah yang tersisa dibibirnya 'apapun...aku suka darah Haikal...darah yang berperisa koko...huh...tak sabar nak bunuh semua orang dalam dunia ni...biar aku je yang miliki darah segar Haikal tu...' bisik hati 'Haikal' lagi sambil tersenyum sinis

=skip time & di maskas kotak adudu=

"Ooh...jadi maknanya...dia tu manusia campuran alienlah ya?" Tanya Blaze meneka dengan spontan

WHACK!

"Adu..duuh..." Blaze mengosok rasa tumbukan yang diberikan oleh Halilintar

"Bodoh! Maknanya Kaizo tu alien berparas manusialah! Tupun susah nak meneka!" Kata Halilintar melipatkan tangannya pada dada

'Hng...tsundere betul dia ni...' bisik hati 'Haikal' sambil memandang tepat ke mata Halilintar

Begitu juga Halilintar, mereka berdua memandang sesama sendiri 'k-kenapa dia pandang aku ni? P-perasaan apa yang aku hadapi ni?!' Bisik hati 'Haikal' lagi

Tiba-tiba Halilintar tersenyum kepada 'Haikal' lalu 'Haikal' juga membalas dengan tersenyum kekok padanya 'urgh...kenapa dia senyum dengan aku macam tu? Gila ke?! Hentikan senyuman tulah!' Bisik hati 'Haikal' lagi

"Okey, kalau takde ape dah nak tanya jom kita pergi!" Kata Blaze menarik-narik tangan Duri

"Tunggu! Aku nak tanya sesuatu!" Duri menghentikan tarikan Blaze

Mendengar jeritan itu, semua memandang ke arahnya "Apa lagi?" Tanya Fang

"Fang...bukan Kaizo tu abang kau ke? Kenapa kau tak tahu dia...alien?" Tanya Duri memandang ke arah Fang & Gempa

"A-apa? Tapi...nama abang aku Kaito...bukan Kaizo...dia...dah meninggal..." kata Fang memandang ke arah Gempa

"Eh? Bukan kau cakap abang kau Kaizo dan baru balik dari Jepun ke? Baru je Sabtu lepas kau bagitahu aku..." Tanya Gempa

"T-tapi...akukan ada pertandingan bola keranjang masa tu..." jelas Fang dengan gelisah

Semua memandang sesama sendiri dengan peluh yang turun. 'Haikal' hanya terdiam sambil memandang ke lantai dengan muka kosong.

"Heh...kenapa korang semua diam je? Buang masa aku je ikut korang, baik aku pergi" kata 'Haikal' selepas menunggu lama mereka yang dari tadi diam

Semasa 'Haikal' mahu pergi dari situ ada seseorang menahan tangannya dengan kasar, 'Haikal' dengan automatiknya memalingkan kepalanya dengan aura hitam yang tiba-tiba muncul di sekelilingnya.

"Mana kau nak pergi?" Tanya Halilintar

"Balik rumahlah! Mana lagi aku nak pergi?! Buat apa aku nak ikut korang yang clueless ni?!" Jawab 'Haikal'

"Grrr...diorang kena tangkappun sebab kaulah! Kitorang penat selamatkan kau, kau pergi macam tu je?!" Kata Halilintar mengeratkan pegangannya

"Heh, kau bodoh...aku tak berancangpun nak selamatkan diorang!" Kata 'Haikal' merintih sedikit dengan pegangan Halilintar

"BODOH?! KAULAH YANG BODOH! KAU BUDAK TAK KENANG BUDI! AKUPUN TAK BERANCANG NAK SELAMATKAN KAULAH! KAU BUDAK YANG PALING TAK GUNA AKU PERNAH JUMPA! SEBAB MAK AYAH KAU MATI, KAU NAK JADI MACAM NI?! KAULAH YANG BODOH!" Kata Halilintar tidak mengendahkan perasaan yang lain

"Ha-Halilintar..." kata mereka semua kecuali 'Haikal'

"Ahahaha! Kau ingat aku kesah sangat ke mak ayah aku mati? Heh...kaulah yang bodoh! Kau berubah macam nipun sebab mak ayah kau yang ajar...heh, mak ayah & anak sama je...dua-dua bodoh!" Kata 'Haikal' pula meremehkan Elemental Brothers

"HAIKAL! SUDAH!" Gempa menutup telinganya, tidak tahan dengan pergaduhan ni, tidak diduga air matanya sudah mengalir dengan deras

"Sudahlah...buang masa aku je layan korang yang bodoh ni..." Kata 'Haikal' selepas sedari pegangan Halilintar melonggar

Selepas 'Haikal' pergi dari situ, Elemental Brothers sedikit demi sedikit menitiskan air mata kesedihan. Probe, Adudu & Fang cuba menenangkan mereka.

-di rumah Ochobot-

"Hnng...mana semua orang ni? Kenapa sunyi je?" Tanya pemuda bertopi samping itu sambil menguap, Taufan

Mesti readers tak sedarkan? Bahawa Taufan tak dilayan? Ini kerana dia pengsan untuk 4 hari ...ahaha, kesian readers tak perasan...okeylah sambung pada cerita

"Aik? Taufan? Kau tak ikut diorang ke?" Tanya Ochobot yang baru masuk ke bilik tetamu, mengigatkan bahawa Elemental Brothers yang lain meninggalkan Taufan dengannya

"Hmm? Ikut apa?" Tanya Taufan, clueless

"Tak pelah...kau rehat dulu! Jomlah! Sham nak main dengan kau ni!" Kata Ochobot sambil menarik-narik tangan Taufan

×a-H's pov×

Ahaha! Baru diorang rasa kena kutuk...ada diorang kutuk aku, sedangkan aku memang takde mak ayah...biar menangis macam bayi!

"Hai, a-H!" Sapa Haikal melambai-lambai ke arah a-H

"Oh hey...maaflah kutuk mak ayah kau tadi..." balas aku sambil tersenyum sedih

"Tak pe...lagipun kau nak mempertahankan harga diri..." kata Haikal berjalan beriringan bersamaku

"Hng...boleh tak aku nak darah tu lagi? Aku rasa lapar..." kataku menggaru tengkukku yang tidak gatal

"Hm? Darah aku? Cepatnya kau lapar..." kata Haikal tersenyum lembut

"Ei, agak-agaklah...aku tolong kau hapuskan cinta kot..." kata aku sambil tergelak kecil bersama Haikal

"Ahaha...yelah-yelah...kesian demon aku yang sorang ni~" kata Haikal menggunakan suara menggoda...kejap?! Dia cuba goda aku ke apa?!

Lupakan jelah semua tu! Asalkan aku dapat darah sedap & segar dia tu...heheh.. aku tak akan bagi sesiapa rasa darah dia! Bahkan nyamuk!

"Nah, tapi jangan ambil banyak sangat macam sebelum ni! Habis bukti darah kat bibir kau diorang kesan!" Kata Haikal menghulurkan tangannya yang sudah dihiris sedikit dengan benda tajam

Ooh...terliurnya aku tengok darah dia yang segar tu! Aku rasa nak minum banyak lagi! Tapi...macam mana kalau aku minum berlebihan & dia kurang darah?! Rugilah aku kalau macam tu! Aku kena jimat dengan darah ni! Seminggu sekali! Atau...sebulan sekali?

"Oi, cepatlah minum darah ni! Kau termenung kenapa?" Tanya Haikal selepas sudah lama menunggu

"A-ah! Yelah-yelah..." balasku sambil menarik tangan Haikal

Hmm~ sedapnya darah dia~ rasa nak minum lagi je~ a-H kau jangan tamak! Nanti habis kau minum darah Haikal! Fff...takpelah...aku jilat je darah yang masih ada sampai bersih!

"a-H...boleh kau simpan rahsia?" Tanya Haikal dengan tiba-tiba

Aku hanya meangguk perlahan sambil menikmati rasa darah yang masuk ke kerongkong aku ni~ jangan fikir aku ni vampire tau! Aku ni separuh demon!

"Kalau macam tu...a-a-aku...s-s-s—" perkataan Haikal dipotong oleh aku

"Cepatlah, jangan gugup! Aku kena cepat bunuh orang ni!" Kataku menjilat lagi sedikit darah yang tersisa ditangan Haikal

"Aku...suka kau...bukan sebagai kawan tapi lebih...tapi takkan kau terima akukan? Lagipun aku manusia yang buat perjanjian dengan demon aku sendiri..."kata Haikal mengeluh sedikit

What?! Dia suka aku?! A-a-ah...aku tak tahu kalau ni memang sulit tapi...ni kali pertama aku dengar dia suka aku! Selalunya dia suka si Halilintar tu!

"Hmm? Kau serius ke?" Tanyaku memandangnya dengan mata merah tajam aku

"B-betul...aku tahu ni pelik cuma...kau sangat memahami aku! Aku tak tahu kalau aku masih suka Halilintar yang egonya tinggi...tapi...dia masih sentiasa dengan aku...ini kali pertama aku tengok 'diri aku' kena marah dengan Halilintar tu...heh, aku tak sangka dia marah pasal benda kecik..." kata Haikal masih mengeluh sedih

"Baiklah...aku terima...jadi...kau nak aku bunuh Hali jugalah ya? Bukan sebelum ni kau protes?" Tanya aku meningatkan masa lalu

"Ehehe...tak pekan?" Gurau Haikal tersenyum lembut

"Nah...sekarang kau kena pergi...aku nak sambung melukis sambil tengok 'movie' dari mata kau..." sambung Haikal berjalan pergi

Aku hanya terdiam di sana...tak ada yang menyahut...ahaha, tunggu...sini cuma ada aku berdua je..mana ada orang lain...

×a-H's pov end×

'Haikal' sedang melintasi jalan raya tanpa menengok ke kiri & ke kanan, terus sahaja berjalan. Tidak menghiraukan kereta yang lalu dengan laju

Bagai telinga 'Haikal' tertumpu pada bunyi kakinya sahaja, dia sedang berfikir 'dah berapa hari aku tak bunuh orang? Aku patut buat hari ni...'

HON! HON!

'Haikal' memandang ke arah bunyi hon kereta dengan muka yang datar, tiba-tiba matanya melebar melihat seorang gadis memakai tudung, Yaya di dalam kereta merah itu.

"Target pertama aku~" kata 'Haikal' menghadapkan tangan kanannya kedepan kereta yang rasanya brek terputus

Berkali-kali ibu Yaya menekan hon, 'Haikal' masih terpatung di situ. Kena sasaran, tepat di depan tangan 'Haikal' kereta itu hancur hanya dengan tangan kecil 'Haikal'!

"Adik! Adik tak apa ke?!" Tanya seorang lelaki yang melihat kejadian itu, masih dalam keadaan shock

'Haikal' tersenyum sinis, memandang ibu Yaya itu beserta Yaya itu mati dengan sekelip mata. 'Haikal' memandang lelaki yang tanya dia tadi.

"Kau, jangan nak sibuk" kata 'Haikal' menolak lelaki itu pergi dengan begitu sahaja

Lelaki itu memandangnya dengan padangan heran, tetapi mengendahkannya.

'Haikal' masih mencari target keduanya, dan ia jumpa dengan sekelip mata. Gadis yang memakai cermin mata bulat yang tengah menaiki basikal menuju ke arah pantai, 'Haikal' tersenyum kejam.

"Hai" tegur 'Haikal' menghentikan si gadis itu, Ying

"Oh! Hai, Haikal!" Balas Ying tanpa rasa pelik

"Apa kata kau main dekat dengan bukit tu nak? Aku pernah cuba naik basikal lepas tu turun bukit...seronok!" Tipu 'Haikal' sambil menolak sedikit basikal Ying

"Lu tak rasa bahaya ka? Situ bahaya ma! Nenek aku juga halang aku pergi situ juga!" Protes Ying tetapi ikut 'Haikal'

"Jangan risaulah! Aku okey je cuba! Jom!" Kata 'Haikal' menolak laju basikal itu sampai ke bukit yang berdekatan

Sesampainya mereka di bukit yang tinggi sedikit, 'Haikal' mambawa basikal Ying di hujung bukit, menjalankan rancangan spontannya.

"Okey, cepatlah datang sini!" Kata 'Haikal' tersenyum sinis

"Lu tak takut ka?! Basikal aku ada kat hujung bukit tu! Jangan letak kat situ ma!" Kata Ying, berhati-hati mendekati 'Haikal'

Semasa Ying mahu mengambil balik basikalnya, hujung bukit itu runtuh & menyebabkan basikal Ying & Ying terjatuh tetapi dia sempat memegang bahagian hujung bukit itu.

"HAIKAL! TOLONG AKU!" Jerit Ying, takut

"Ahahaha..." 'Haikal' bukan menolong malah gelakkan Ying

"Lu gila ka?! Aku hampir mati lo! Cepatlah tolong aku!" Marah Ying

"Aku ada kerja lain nak buat...matilah kat situ.." kata 'Haikal' membalikkan dirinya

Dan pada masa yang sesuai, bahagian bukit yang Ying pegang mulai runtuh & menyebabkan Ying terjatuh hidup-hidup, 'Haikal' tersenyum jahat sambil ketawa.

"Ahahaha! Memang tepat pada masanya~" gelak 'Haikal'

Tanpa mengendahkan sesiapa yang melihat situasi itu, 'Haikal' turun dari bukit itu dan terus mencari target yang sesuai...

"Elemental Brothers! Cepat datang sini! A-a-aku nampak benda yang mengejutkan!" Kata seseorang yang dari tadi bersembunyi, dia menelefon Elemental Brothers

"Kau telefon siapa tu?"

-Tbc-

Note: ahahahah! Berjaya jugak dapat idea nak buat Yaya & Ying mati...kepada readers yang tak setuju, ada Kitsu kesah? Ehehe...mesti tertanya-tanyakan siapa yang nampak semua aktiviti membunuh yang a-H buat? Jawapan boleh dijawab dekat review!


	8. Is this the end?

Kitsu akan update secepat mungkin

Mungkin cerita ni akan semakin tamat?

Happy Reading, Dont Like Dont Read

* * *

"H-huh?" Pemuda gempal itu memandang ke belakang apabila mendengar seseorang menanyanya

"Kau nampak tadikan apa yang jadi?" Tanya 'Haikal' tersenyum sinis sambil mengambil telefon pemuda gempal itu lalu menghancurkannya dengan hanya mengenggamnya dengan kuat

"Dei! Appa takkan beli yang barulah telefon tu!" Marah si pemuda gempal itu—Gopal

"Mungkin ayah kau takkan marah kalau..." bisik 'Haikal' di telinga Gopal lalu mencengkam tangannya

"Mari, biar aku belanja kau beli telefon..." kata 'Haikal' yang sudah merancang strategi spontan

˝a-H...˝ semasa dalam perjalanan, 'Haikal' terdengar Haikal memanggilnya

'Tch! Hancur rancangan aku!' Bisik hati 'Haikal' selepas melepaskan pegangan tangannya dengan Gopal

"Ada orang telefon aku, kau pergi dulu ke kedai telefon...nanti aku datang.." kata 'Haikal' mengambil telefon yang memiliki tanduk & sayap sebagai cover

Tanpa berasa takut atau risau, Gopal dengan bodohnya pergi sahaja ke kedai telefon. 'Haikal' bersembunyi di satu lorong yang gelap & terdapat beberapa kucing disitu. 'Haikal' duduk di atas bangku yang entah dari mana.

"Hish, kau tahukan aku tengah menjalankan misi aku! Kenapa kau telefon ni?!" Marah 'Haikal' (okeylah...untuk perbualan ni...Kitsu akan buat 'Haikal' jadi a-H terus supaya tak keliru membaca!)

˝aku...aku perlu bagitahu kau benda ni dulu sebelum kau bunuh Halilintar...˝ mengendahkan si a-H yang marah...Haikal terus straight foward

"Apa benda tu? Cepatlah bagitahu!" Marah a-H lagi

˝kau...kau kena bunuh dia waktu malam...aku tak nak kembar dia tahu yang 'aku' dah bunuh Halilintar...˝ lanjut Haikal

"Hnng...baiklah...aku kena bunuh dia masa dia tidur lah ya? Okey, aku akan buat...dah, aku kena selesaikan misi dulu" kata a-H menutup talian

"Hish...dia ni..." sambung 'Haikal' selepas terputus hubungan

-Di rumah Elemental Brothers-

"Ma-macam mana ni?! Gopal cakap yang Ying & Yaya kena bunuh dengan Haikal! Dia makin melampau!" Kata Gempa memberitahu berita buruk

"Hmp! Buat apa kesah pasal budak tak guna tu!? Baik kita rancangkan macam mana nak selamatkan Ais & Solar..." marah Halilintar sambil membentangkan sebuah peta pemberian Adudu

"Tapi-" Gempa dipotong oleh Blaze & Duri

"Betul cakap Abang Hali...baik kita lupakan dia, dia dah cakap dia tak perlu bantuan kita..." sahut mereka berdua bersamaan sambil mengeluh sedih

"Hmmm..." Gempa memikirkan sesuatu

"Korang tak rasa pelik ke?" Tanya Gempa

"Pelik? Pelik dengan apa?" Tanya Fang yang terdiam dari tadi

"Yang... Haikal. Haikal bertindak pelik daripada yang biasa..." jawab Gempa

"Dah sememangnya dia berubah selepas kematian mak ayah dia...tak heranlah..." kata Duri, ikut serta kerana tertanya-tanya

"Bukan! Masa tu dia dingin & pendiam! Sekarang Haikal yang kita marahkan ni bukan Haikal yang dingin & pendiam!" Lanjut Gempa

"Lepas kau cakap macam tu...baru aku sedar!" Kata Blaze, mengikuti topik hangat ni

"Aku setuju dengan Gem...masa aku gaduh dengan dia tadi, aku rasa ada aura hitam belakang dia...malah, gigi dia tajam sikit..." kata Halilintar mula sertai topik itu

"Kita kena siasat ni!" Seru Blaze dengan teruja

×a-H's pov×

Hari dah menjelang, sudah seharian aku ada dalam badan Haikal. Aku berjalan tiada tuju arah, tidak kisah Haikal menelefon aku sebanyak 5 kali...mungkin maklumat dia tak penting, bagi aku...dia saje je nak lambatkan aku untuk bunuh Halilintar. Dia ingat aku ni...tak berguna ke?

˝aku cuma risau˝

˝KAULAH YANG BODOH!˝

˝aku tak perlukan kau˝

˝KAU BUDAK TAK KENANG BUDI! AKU TAK TERINGINPUN SELAMATKAN KAULAH!˝

Ingatan aku, suara mereka, suara Haikal. Aku entah kenapa rasa pelik dengan emosi yang aku alami, padahal aku dah berjaya bunuh 2 orang dengan sekelip mata. Apa ini yang...dirasakan oleh Haikal...?

"Hiks...hiks..." air mata aku dengan tiba-tiba jatuh dengan tidak sengaja

"Apa aku memang tak guna...walaupun aku demon? Aku bahkan mencuri badan seorang budak yang aku sayangi...mungkin tu sifat demon tapi...kenapa aku rasa macam aku semua ni untuk Haikal dan bukan aku? Aku...aku memang patut hancurkan perjanjian ni.." aku bercakap seorang diri di lorong yang gelap

"Haikal," aku menegur Haikal yang sedang duduk dipenjuru yang gelap

Tiada sahutan, aku memegang bahunya. Haikal kelihatan terkejut dengan sentuhan aku, dia memalingkan kepalanya. Betapa terkejutnya aku! D-d-dia menangis...menangis sampai matanya merah...dengan tangannya yang dihiris banyak kali bukan sebab mahu memberiku darah...malah mencederakan dirinya

˝darah aku?˝

˝nah ambillah˝

˝aku suka kau˝

˝Bunuh dia waktu malam˝

Aku faham, aku tahu kenapa dia beri aku darah dia dengan ikhlas, suruh aku bunuh Halilintar waktu malam...dia, dia cuba nak bersendirian...dia tahu mata aku tak terlalu nampak pada waktu malam tanpa mata tajam aku yang menolongku, dia tahu, aku cuma nak darah dia, sebab tu aku setuju...dia tahu, dia tahu tentang aku, semuanya.

"Haikal" aku menyebut lagi namanya, tiada sahutan

Bahkan dia tidak memandang aku seperti biasa namanya dipanggil, muncul senyuman khas dia, muncul lambaian peramah dia, muncul keserian mukanya...kini hanya dengan mulut dikunci, tiada lambaian, tiada keserian tetapi kelayuan...

"Haikal" aku menyebut lagi namanya, berharap dia memandangku

"..." masih tiada sahutan dia bahkan menaikkan hoodie hatnya untuk menutup mukanya

"Haikal, aku dah faham" kataku menyentuh tangannya, tetapi dibalas dengan dielak

Aku nampak, tangannya terluka teruk, apa dia buat? Aku tak faham!

"Kau...bodoh" setelah sekian lama menunggu jawapan yang baik, malah dihina sebegitu oleh mulut kecilnya

"Aku nak batalkan perjanjian ni..." kata Haikal lagi

Mataku membulat bukan, bukan sebab aku tak dapat minum darah dia atau ambil alih badannya, tetapi matanya...matanya yang berubah menjadi warna putih bukan coklat gelap

"B-baiklah..." kataku dengan risau, bukan sebab perjanjian tu, tapi sebab mata Haikal yang putih tu

Aku membakar kontrak itu dengan kuasa aku, Haikal tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis.

"Heh" dia memandangku remeh, melihat tubuh badanku makin lama makin hilang

Mungkin...ni pengakhiran bagi aku menjaga Haikal? Patutnya aku gembira, bukan sedih dengan hal remeh ni! Mungkin aku akan bagi sedikit hadiah sebelum aku lenyap...

Aku menariknya lalu mencium lembut bibir kecilnya, mata Haikal membeliak sedikit. Heh, ni mungkin ciuman pertama & terakhir aku, tapi tak bermakna aku lenyap di dunia ni...

"Tunggu dengan kedatangan aku lagi..."

Ayat terakhir sebelum aku lenyap, aku akan kembali, bukan dengan merasuk Haikal...tetapi dalam bentuk manusia sebenar, diri aku yang sebenar, dengan sayap, tanduk & ekor demonku...

×a-H's pov end×

"TIIIDAAAAK!"

Kedengaran seorang pemuda menjerit sampai membangunkan orang yang duduk di sebelah biliknya, mengecek apa yang terjadi

"Hng...apa ni Duri..." kata seseorang yang memakai topi hitam-merah, Halilintar

"A-a-aku...ada mimpi Abang Ais & Solar kena bunuh..hiks...jomlah dapatkan diorang...hiks...Abang Hali...hiks..." Duri turun dari katil lalu memeluk erat abang keduanya

"Hmm...jangan risau, kita akan dapatkan diorang esok...walaupun hari ni tak jadi dapatkan diorang tak bermakna diorang dicederakan bukan? Dah...tidur..." kata Halilintar mengelus lembut kepala Duri

"Duri takut bang..." Duri masih memeluk erat abangnya

"Dah, dah...jom tidur dengan abang dekat bilik..." kata Halilintar mendukung adiknya

"Baik, Abang Hali..." kata Duri mengelap air matanya

-di kapal angkasa Kaizo-

"Hmm...kenapa lambat sangat ni?" Tanya seseorang yang berambut landak, Kaizo

"Lepaskan kitorang!" Jerit seorang pemuda bertopi biru cerah, Ais

"Zzzz..." Solar dah tidur lama

"Aik? Solar bangunlah! Sepatutnya kau yang menjerit sekarang! Aku nak tido..." Ais menggoncangkan badan Solar

"Hng...kaulah pulak...aku dah jerit, takde gunanya...zzz" kata Solar yang masih di alam tidur

"Heh, betul cakap adik kau tu...takde gunanya menjerit!" Kata Kaizo setuju dengan Solar

"Yang kau masuk campur kenapa? Dan kenapa tangkap kitorang? Ada faedah ke?" Tanya Ais yang sudah menghentikan goncangan

"Ikut suka akulah aku nak campur ke tak! Sebab aku curi korangpun sebab aku nak dapatkan si Haikal tu!" Marah Kaizo dengan empat siku besar di kepalanya

"Hmm...takde gunanya, aku baru terima mesej yang Haikal takkan datang...baik kau culik dia dengan cara lain..." kata Ais dengan nada sedih

"Macamlah aku percaya dengan budak mentah macam kau ni!" Sindir Kaizo

"Memanglah aku mentah, manusia manalah boleh digoreng" gurau Ais, tapi membuatkan Kaizo marah

"Sudah! Aku akan buat kau merana besok!" Kata Kaizo berdiri lalu berjalan keluar dari bilik itu "Khai, jaga diorang!" lanjutnya lagi

"Baik Kapten" kata Khairul sambil membaca buku

"Kau tak bosan ke duduk kat tempat macam ni? Dahlah besar, tapi banyak senjata je" sindir Ais

"Aku kat sini sebab aku bantu dia, kau jangan nak sibuk, baik kau tidur..." kata Khai masih membaca buku

"Hhmmm.."

-tbc-

Maaf pada Rampaging Snow kerana jawapan kau salah, jawapannya Gopal...

Soalan: apa yang Ais akan buat lepas ni?

A. Tidur je

B. Fikirkan nak usik Khai lagi

C. Masih bangun & perhatikan Khai

D. Tak buat apa-apa

Mind to Review & Answer?


	9. was the problem already solved?

Khai memandang ke arah Ais yang dari tadi terdiam. Berfikir untuk kenakan Khai lagi, rancangan perlu bijak niih...

"Ah ya~pasal apa kau cium Haikal~?" Tanya Ais selepas mengingat kejadian yang tak boleh dilupakan

"A-ap...ISSH! Senyaplah kau! Nanti kapten dengar!" Kata Khai sambil berbisik & blushing

"Ohoho~apa pasal muka merah? Kau suka dia kan~?" Ais bukan ikut arahan Khai tapi malah semakin mengejeknya

"Gaaah! Boleh tak kau tido je? Nah! Ini Ice Lemon Tea! Minum puas-puas! Aku tak nak dah!" Kata Khai menghulurkan airnya kepada Ais

"Ufufufufu~thank you!" Kata Ais meminum air Khai selepas berjaya kacau Khai

"Hng! Dah tidur!" Kata Khai masih ada semburat merah dipipinya

"Zzzz..." terdengar dengkuran si Ais

"Cepat betul dia tido..." kata Khai tersenyum geli

-a-H's pov- (jangan fikir kalau perjanjian tu sudah dibatalkan a-H takkan ada dalam cerita ni!)

Uuh...tak sangka aku akan jadi manusia balik. Aku tak menyangka kalau berjaya mencium orang yang membuat perjanjian boleh jadi manusia untuk seketika waktu...tapi, sayap, tanduk & ekor aku masih ada...ini bukan manusia namanya...

"Sejujurnya...aku suka dengan semua ni..." kata diriku sendiri

"Bukan sebab aku boleh bertemu dengan Haikal, cuma sebab aku nak rasa kehidupan juga..." kataku melihat langit yang mula gelap

"Kenapa semua benci aku? Sebab aku ni pembuat masalah dan suka bunuh orang?" Lanjutku

"Sudah, kenapa aku boleh jadi manusia...aku bahkan mahu bersendirian..." lanjutku lagi

"Hmm..." aku memandang ke arah langit lagi

Ya, aku sekarang dalam bentuk manusia. Entah macam mana sayap, tanduk & ekorku boleh disembunyikan...tak tahu macam mana proses ini dilakukan...sebab ini kali pertama aku jadi manusia

"Meow~" aku terdengar bunyi sesuatu

Aku melihat ke bawah dan ternampak seekor kucing yang bewarna kelabu-putih-hitam dengan mata bewarna merah darah mengiau manja padaku

"Heh, jangan ingat muka kau comel aku akan bela kau..." kataku memandang tepat pada mata kucing itu

"Ngiau..." kucing gebu itu masih bermanja denganku

"Hmm...mungkin kau nak kasih sayang bukan? Akupun perlu...cuma tak boleh sebab semua sangka demon tak perlu kasih sayang..." aku meangkat kucing itu

"Meow..." kucing tu seakan mamahami aku, dia menjilat hidungku

"Mungkin kau tak teruk sangat...aku boleh namakan kau Kureshi..." aku membelai kepala kucing itu lembut

"Mungkin kita akan melalui hidup bersama? Aku boleh belajar dari kau...nyaa" aku membuat post kucing, Kureshi turut membuatnya

Mulai saat ini, aku akan belajar menjadi manusia bersama Kureshi...kami sama, bersendirian, dibenci dan lain-lain...aku harap, dapat hidup baru sementara aku jadi manusia...Cuma...nama aku sudah menjadi Haiki untuk tidak mengelirukan para manusia, dan juga mestilah aku pakai baju manusia...tapi baju ni mirip dengan baju aku cuma sedikit selesa!

"Aku jugak kena berlagak baik..."

×Haiki's pov end×

"Huh...Kureshi...kau nak makan apa?" Tanya Haiki membawa Kureshi yang berada di dalam beg galasnya

"Nyew..." Kureshi memandang ke arah gerai yang menjual sate ikan

Haiki terus berjalan ke arah gerai itu dan mengeluarkan duit dari poket seluarnya "nasib baik aku sempat curi dompet Haikal...lumayan banyak duit dia~" senyum Haiki, sebab itulah dia mencium Haikal

"Pak cik, sate ikan lima belas batang!" Haiki menunjuk ke arah sate yang sedang dibakar

"Harganya RM2.00, nak" pak cik sate itu memberi plastik yang mengandungi pesanan Haiki

"Ha, nah pak cik...terima kasih!" Haiki cuba untuk berlakon ramah

Selepas membeli sate ikan, Haiki duduk di sebuah kedai kokotiam yang dimiliki oleh Tok Aba. Haiki membawa keluar kucingnya lalu makan bersama sate itu.

"Hai, nak pesan apa? Eh? Aku tak pernah nampak kau kat sini, kau budak baru ya?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata biru cerah, tidak kupa dengan headphone yang sentiasa dipakainya

"Eh? Aa...eer, ya...aku budak baru, nama aku Haiki...ni kucing aku Kureshi" Haiki memperkenalkan dirinya serta Kureshi kucingnya

"Ooh...aku Ochobot! Cucu Tok Aba! Nama kau macam Jepun...apa kau dari Jepun?" Tanya Ochobot sambil membelai Kureshi

"Mak aku dari Jepun...Ayah aku nak namakan aku Haikal, tapi mak aku nak namakan aku Kiruno...jadi lepas buat keputusan...aku dapat nama Haiki..." tipu Haiki, dia memang selalu menipu dengan perkara yang logis bahkan diapun tak suka dipanggil anti-Haikal atau a-H

"Ooh...patut muka kau putih semacam, mata merah tajam, gigi tajam juga..." kata Ochobot

"Ochobot! Ochobot!"

Mereka bertiga menoleh ke arah sumber suara, Ochobot tersenyum tak jelas...Haiki membeliak mata dan Kureshi memakan sate ikan Haiki.

"Oh Haikal! Kau dah okey ke? Semalam kaukan baru bangun dari pingsan..." kata Ochobot menghulurkan air masak untuk Haikal

"Ehehe...aku bosan duduk kat rumah, jadi...aku pergi rumah Elemental Brothers nak minta maaf serta ambik Sham balik..." Haikal duduk di kerusi yang berada di tepi Kureshi

"Tapi Shamsu nak lepak dengan Taufan & Blaze sekejap...jadi aku singgah sini..." lanjut Haikal

Haiki segera pergi dari situ secepat kilat, serius...cepat gila! Haiki tak nak bertembung dengan Haikal tu, matilah kalau Haikal kenal dengan Haiki tu!

"Oh ya Haikal, ini Haik—" Ochobot mematikan percakapannya selepas melihat tiada sesiapa di sebelah Haikal

"Haik siapa?" Haikal melihat ke tepi, tetapi tiada sesiapa

"Tadi aku baru kenal budak baru...nama dia Haiki..." Ochobot memberitahu perkara yang berlaku tadi

"Mungkin imaginasi kau je...aku nak bagi kau komik ni! Sebagai tanda persahabatan kita kembali semula!" Kata Haikal mengeluarkan komik yang dibeli oleh duitnya sendiri

×Haikal's pov×

Hah...semua dah berakhir, lepas a-H lenyap...aku rasa aku dah okey, nasib baik aku dah selesaikan semua perkara yang susah diselesaikan...cuma...aku rasa ada yang pelik, apa maksud a-H dengan "kita akan berjumpa lagi?"

×Haikal's pov end×

=Di rumah elemental brothers=

"Hmmm..." kelihatan Halilintar sedang berfikir sesuatu

"Kenapa ni Halilintar?" Tanya Gempa yang tidak selesa dengan adik pertamanya ini, kacau dia baca buku je...

"Aku rasa kita ada lupakan seseorang...bukan, dua orang..." Halilintar membalas

"EH?! HA'AHLAH! BUKAN KE KITA SEPATUTNYA SELAMATKAN SOLAR & AIS?!" Gempa terbaling buku itu sampai terkena muka Halilintar

"Haduh...macam mana boleh lupa?! Aku ingat semua dah resolved!" Kata Halilintar membuang buku itu dari mukanya

"Macam mana ni?! Baik kita hubungi diorang kalau masih hidup" kata Gempa sambil mengetik sesuatu di jamnya

"Memangnya, Kaizo akan bunuh diorang?" Kata Halilintar perlahan

˝TIDAAK!˝ Semasa jam Ais ditelefon oleh Gempa, dia terdengar 'Ais' menjerit

"Eh?! Ais! Apa yang 'tidak'?! Kau okey tak? Mana Solar?" Tanya Gempa bertubi-tubi

˝eh? Solar ada...tadi dia yang jerit sebab kalah main UNI game ni dengan Khai dan Kaizo...jangan risau kitorang seronok kat sini~˝ Ais tersenyum

"Macam mana aku tak risau?! Korang kena tangkap dengan alienlah!" Kata Gempa masih risau

˝alien? Taklah! Orang cakap Kaizo alien sebab dia sakit masa tu...mukapun macam alien, dia bagi tahu aku semuanya! Jadi jangan risau! Ah ya, minta izin kitorang menginap sini sebulan ya! Kitorang suka main dengan diorang ni, byeee!˝ kata Ais OOC dan memutuskan talian

"(°_°) krik...krik..." Gempa memasangkan muka melongo

"?" Halilintar menatapnya heran

-tbc-

Note: Sorry kalau sikit sangat chapter ini! Kitsu sangat takde idea...jadi buat apa yang terlintas je...haih...Kitsupun busy nak buat kerja sekolah (cuma MT yang super susah) ah ya...Kitsu ada buat acc wattpad! Follow sesiapa yang ada wattpad tu, kat wattpad...Kitsu akan buat cerita buatan Kitsu sendiri dengan tajuk "Boys" Dormitory" buat masa sekarang Kitsu akan update lambat sikit, jadi tunggu bulan September ni untuk update kilat!


	10. Haiki x Haikal (fluff)

Semua sudah menjadi seperti dulu, Haikal sudah menjadi tsundere & baik hati kembali, Solar & Ais berkawan dengan Kaizo & Khai, a-H tidak bunuh orang lagi, yang ada cuma keadaan yang seperti dulu. Pulau Rintis aman kembali!

Kelihatan murid-murid Sekolah Kebangsaan Pulau Rintis segera memasuki ke kelas masing-masing apabila terdengar bunyi loceng. Tetapi, seorang murid lebih tepatnya Haikal, menuju ke arah tandas lelaki. Kenapa? Dia masih mengantuk walaupun dah mandi.

Dia mencuci mukanya, terdengar loceng berbunyi kali kedua, dia dengan segera keluar dari tandas itu tanpa perasan bahawa gelang pemberian Shamsu telah tertanggal dari pergelangan tangannya.

Selepas kepergian Haikal, Haiki, budak baru di sekolah itu (dia mendaftarkan dirinya sebagai anak yatim tetapi sebenarnya dia tipu Guru Besar) masuk kedalam tandas itu untuk mencuci tangannya, dia ternampak gelang Haikal.

"Siapa punya ni? Hm, comelnya bintang ni~tapi ni macam perempuan punya je...baik aku pakai dulu" kata Haiki memakai gelang itu lalu keluar dari tandas itu

Dalam perjalanan mahu masuk ke kelasnya, matanya terbeliak. Haikal, yang terduduk di koridor sambil menyumpah serapah kakinya kerana terseliuh hanya kerana kulit pisang!

Tanpa menghiraukan identiti, dia terus menuju ke arah Haikal.

"Kau...nak bantuan ke?" Tanya Haiki, menghulurkan tangan serta pura-pura tak kenal

"Hm? Tak payah, aku boleh buat sendiri!" Tolak Haikal dengan kasar sambil menoleh ke arah lain

Sudah beberapa kali ditanya tapi masih ditolak membuatkan Haiki marah 'grr...takpe! Biar aku angkat kau secara mengejut!' Bisik hati Haiki mula putus kesabaran

"Apa ya—" perkataan Haikal dipotong apabila Haiki, dengan mengejutnya meangkatnya dengan bridal style, Kitsu ulangi, BRIDAL STYLE

Haikal memandang ke arah Haiki 'ah~ dia kacak juga kalau tengok dari dekat~' bisik hati kecil Haikal sambil blushing, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya

"T-turunkan aku! Aku tak perlu bantuan kaulah!" Kata Haikal, memarahi Haiki

"Dude, kau akan lambat masuk kelas, kau nak kena denda?" Tanya Haiki masih menggendong Haikal

Haiki memandang ke arah Haikal yang sedang mempertimbangkan kata-kata Haiki itu 'dasar tsundere...tak berubah walaupun semua dah selesai, syukur dia tak kenal aku~' kata hati Haiki menghela nafas lega

"Baiklah"

Selepas menanya di mana kelasnya "kau patut bersyukur kelas kita sama..." kata Haiki memandang ke depan, ingin mengetuk pintu kelas mereka berdua.

"Maaf, saya dan budak ni datang lambat sebab budak ni terseliuh kakinya..." kata Haiki selamba masuk

"Ah ya, kamulah budak baru tu...apa nama kamu?" Tanya cikgu yang mengajar

"Nama saya Haiki, saya baru pindah sekolah di sini, selamat TAK NAK berkenalan semua..." kata Haiki memandang ke arah semua murid yang mula gerun sebab mata tajam yang bewarna merah darah,seringaian yang menakutkan serta aura 'jangan dekati aku!'

"S-sila duduk di sebelah Haikal, dialah budak yang kamu gendong bridal style tu...memandangkan budak sebelah dia sudah berpindah..." kata cikgu itu, dalam gerun juga...naik bulu romanya apabila ditatap Haiki!

"Baik" jawabnya singkat mula berjalan ke barisan tepi sekali & belakang sekali

Haiki meletakkan Haikal dengan berhati-hati, fujoshi yang sudah nosebleed sebab...muka Haiki terlalu dekat dengan Haikal yang blushing macam tomato!

'OTP BARU! OTP BARU! OTP! OTP! HAIKI X HAIKAL! HAIKAL JADI UKE HAIKI! MEMANG DAH PERFECT!' Lebih macam nilah perkataan pada para fujoshi didalam kelas ini

Yang lelaki pulak ada yang sweatdrop, ada yang fangirling(!?) Ada yang minta pergi ke tandas nak cuci nosebleednya~

"Sudah! Sudah! Buka buku teks & buka muka surat 57!" Kata cikgu itu sambil blushing sebab muka Haiki yang tiba-tiba bersinar!

-selepas habis mata pelajaran terakhir-

Haikal cuba bangun tetapi gagal "erkgh...tak guna, kaki aku masih sakit!" Bisik-jerit Haikal

"Kau nak aku bantu?"

Haikal memandang ke tepi, Haiki...dari tadi dia melihat kerenah Haikal yang masih sumpah-serapah nasibnya...

"M-mungkin...aku cuma nak kau tolong aku je! Bukan nak apa!" Kata Haikal memandang ke arah lain sambil blushing (sok Tsundere—3—/ditumbukHaikal, Haikal: memang aku tsundere!)

"Jauhnya kau fikir...Aku cuma nak tolonglah dasar tsundere!" Kata Haiki mula geram lalu mencubit pipi Haikal

"Aduduh..." rintih Haikal mengusap pipi yang dicubit, Haiki tergelak kecil

Dari jauh, kelihatan dua pasang mata memandangnya dengan pandangan maut. Satu pasang mata merah manakala satu lagi hijau. Korang mesti boleh tekakan? Yup, ianya Halilintar & Thorn (Kitsu tukar nama ya?) Yang memandang marah Haiki

"Grr...sedap je dia angkat Haikal dengan tangan kotor dia!" Bisik-jerit Thorn menggertakkan giginya

"Aku macam pernah jumpa budak tu..." kata Halilintar meingatkan memorinya

"Ah! Ianya a-H! Kita kena selamatkan Haikal!" Kata Halilintar mula menarik tangan Thorn ke meja Haikal

"Hai! Thorn, Hali!" Sapa Haikal apabila merasa aura hijau-gelap di sekeliling Thorn

"Oh, hai...aku Haiki!" Sambut Haiki melambaikan tangannya, tetapi dignore oleh Thorn & Halilintar yang terus mendekati Haikal

'Tch! Siaplah diorang...Haikal tu aku punya!' Kata hatinya marah, lalu mengambil beg galasnya dan pergi

-di rumah terbiar yang diduduki Haiki-

"Reshi! Aku dah balik!"

Haiki membaringkan dirinya di sofa yang sedikit berhabuk serta meletakkan beg galasnya di tepi meja yang sedikit dimakan anai-anai.

"Nyeow~" Kureshi melompat ke atas sofa lalu menggeselkan kepalanya di badan Haiki

"Huh, aku ada makanan lebih, nasib baik Haikal tak kenal aku..." kata Haiki pada Kureshi sambil membelai lembut kepalanya

"Yeow~" Kureshi mula mengeluarkan bunyi purring serta duduk di atas paha Haiki, lalu terlelap di alam mimpi begitu juga Haiki yang mula penat

-skip time-

"Hwuargh~" Haiki menguap besar sambil meregangkan ototnya sedikit kerana dia tertidur duduk tadi

TOK! TOK!

Haiki memandang ke arah pintu depan yang diketok dengan kuat sedikit, dia berdiri sambil menggosok matanya yang masih tidak terbiasa dengan cahaya yang masuk melalui tingkap. Haiki segera membuka pintu yang sedikit rosak itu

"Hm?" Haiki memandang ke arah pemuda yang mengetuk pintunya dengan kuat tadi

"KAU?!" Jerit Haiki lepas sedar siapakah yang datang

-tbc-

A/N: maaf sebab lambat update, Kitsu takde inspirasi tapi tiba-tiba dapat banyak idea lepas keluar bersama keluarga, tengok Bbb the movie kat komputer, main dgn kawan²


	11. Serve you right!

Kelihatan Thorn sedang membaca manga di ruang tamu. Sekarang, hanya dia, Solar, Ais & Gempa dirumah. Blaze & Taufan pergi main video game di rumah Gopal manakala Halilintar keluar dengan Fang, ada projek sekolah katanya...

"Thorn! Thorn!"

Seseorang memanggil Thorn sambil berlari kecil ke arahnya serta membawa sesuatu di dalam pelukannya. Thorn menutup manga yang dibaca lalu memandang ke arah Solar.

"Ada apa, Solar?" Tanya Thorn meletakkan manganya di sampingnya

Solar duduk di sebelah Thorn sebelum mula bercakap "huh...huh...ini..." Solar memberi sesuatu kepada Thorn lalu segera meminum air kepunyaan Thorn

"Hm? Benda apa ni? Dari siapa?" Tanya Thorn mengecek-ngecek jika ada surat atau apa pada kotak sederhana tu

"Tadi masa aku tengah masuk balik dalam rum—" perkataan Solar dipotong

"Eh? Kau pergi mana tadi? Bila kau keluar?" Sampuk Thorn

"Ish, kau ni! Biarlah aku jelaskan dulu...aku pergi keluar sekejap tadi sebab aku tertinggal jam tangan aku kat luar. Masa aku nak masuk balik dalam rumah, aku nampak ada sebuah kotak ni dalam peti surat kita! Lepas tu aku jumpa surat ni!" Jelas Solar panjang lebar sambil memberi sehelai kad kecil

Thorn membaca kad itu "Daripada: Aunty Ayumi Kepada: Halilintar & yang lain, terutama sekali Thorn & Solar! Selamat hari jadi korang berdua! Maaf kalau aunty tak bagitahu korang kalau aunty tak boleh datang sebab ada event anime, manga aunty terpilih...jadi terpaksa tangguh untuk datang ke Malaysia...harap korang suka hadiah ni!" Thorn meniru suara mak cik mereka, tetapi tak sama langsung, dia & Solar segera membuka kotak serdahana itu

Selepas membuka kotak itu, Thorn & Solar tersenyum ria. Terdapat keychain karakter favorite mereka! Serta manga yang tiada lagi dipasaran! Tak sangka kalau ada Mak Cik yang buat cerita 'Boys' Dormitory' dapat barang macam ni! Diorang memang suka dengan Fai & Fay* mereka berdua memang idam untuk dapat semua barangan Fai & Fay!

"YAAAAAAY!" Mereka berdua menjerit dengan beria sehingga membuatkan penghuni dalam rumah itu terkejut lalu bergegas ke tingkat 1

"APA YANG JADI THORN, SOLAR?!" Tanya Gempa segera berlari ke arah Solar & Thorn yang tengah mencium-cium keychain & manga pemberian mak cik mereka semua

"Mak cik Ayumi bagi diorang hadiah" jawab Ais singkat sambil menunjukkan kad pemberian mak cik mereka

"Eheheh...bestnya korang~ dapat keychain anime kegemaran kitorang...kitorang nak juga~" kata Gempa melihat-lihat keychain yang dipegang Solar & Thorn

"Jangan risau! Mak cik Ayumi bagi untuk korang juga! Nah!" Kata Solar memberi 5 lagi keychain Boys' Dormitory

"Yeaay! Aku dapat Jiumi & Haikaru!" Sorak Gempa tersenyum ria

"Ha, mesti Hali teruja dapat Ryuu nanti! Sifat dah hampir sama~ Taufan & Blase dapat Hiruko & Raiku~" ujar Gempa kembali

"Mana adil Abang Gempa dapat dua keychain!" Kata Solar terlihat cemburu

"Eheheh...kan aku suka dua character~" kata Gempa riang, sambil peace ke arah mereka

"Hm.." mereka semua kecuali Gempa sweatdrop

-di rumah Haiki-

"KAU?!" Jerit Haiki, gelabah sedikit

"Ternyata kau masih ingat aku..." katanya datar, dengan selamba memasuki rumah terbiar yang diduduki Haiki

"Boleh tahan bagi ora...maaf, kau bukan orang tapi demon..." kata pemuda itu melihat sekeliling, bersih & kemas juga...

"Hmp! Panggil aku Haikilah! Kau sibuk apa datang sini?! Macam mana kau tahu aku duduk sini?!" Tanya Haiki

"Aku datang sini nak berbincang. Pasal Haikal" kata pemuda itu selamba duduk di sofa itu juga, serta mengejutkan Kureshi

"Hiiisss!" Kureshi marah pada pemuda merah-hitam itu lalu lompat ke arah Haiki, duduk di atas bahu sederhana Haiki

"Heh, ternyata kucingpun suka demon macam kau...tak kesahlah, kau masih ingat nama akukan? Orang yang kau nak potong tangannya, akulah tu" jelas pemuda itu

"Heh, kau penyibuklah Halilintar...aku hampir dapat bunuh kau kalau masa tak berlalu dengan cepat..." balas Haiki

"Satu lagi, macam mana kau tahu aku kat sini? Dan macam mana kau tahu aku a-H? Apa kau mengintip aku? Apakah?! Kau penggemar aku?!" Tanya Haiki bertubi-tubi

"Cih, tengok kaupun aku boleh muntah...nak jadi peminat kau pulak. Mestilah aku tahu kau a-H, tengoklah...siapa ada gigi taring tajam tu, mata merah tajam, rambut serabut...suara serak sikit...aku ikut kau dari belakang lepas aku bagitahu abang & kembar yang lain yang aku keluar dengan kawan aku untuk tak buat diorang risau" jelas Halilintar panjang lebar

"Ooh..." Haiki hanya mengangguk kecil

"Apapun, kalau kau masuk dalam badan Haikal lagi siaplah! Aku tahu kau yang bunuh Yaya & Ying! Kau memang takde belas kasihan..." kata Halilintar menatap tajam Haiki

"Heh, aku dah ada badan sendiri...buat apa nak ambil badan si Haikal tu? Aku rela hisap darah dia sampai darah yang terakhir daripada masuk badan kau, tapi aku tak boleh...malah, dia tak kesahpun aku bunuh Yaya ngan Ying, dia macam tak kenal siapa diorang dua...jadi, lagi baik diorang mati kan? Aku separuh demon sekarang, bukan manusia penuh Tuan Halilintar~" panjang lebar Haiki menjelaskan segalanya, malah dia bercakap jujur

"Ah ya! Sebelum tu, aku buatkan air ya? Kau mesti penat cari mana satu rumah aku..." kata Haiki berdiri lalu menuju ke dapur, diekori oleh Kureshi

"Hmm..." Halilintar memandang sekitar rumah Haiki "boleh tahan, boleh pulak dia kemas semua ni" gumam Halilintar

"Nah!" Kata Haiki tiba-tiba datang serta mengejutkan Halilintar

"T-terima kasih..." kata Halilintar segera meminumnya

"P-PAAANAAAASSS!" Halilintar segera berlari keluar dari rumah itu, memandangkan kat luar tu dah hujan

"Ufufufufufu~terkena juga dia~" kata Haiki tersenyum sinis sambil melihat Halilintar macam orang gila minum air hujan

"Yeow~" Kureshi menggeselkan kepalanya pada kaki Haiki

"Nah, aku ada beli makanan special untuk kau sebab berkelaluan 'baik'.serta curi dompet si Merah tu~" kata Haiki memberi makanan kucing perisa Tuna, serta mengambil dompet yang digigit Kureshi

-Sementara itu, di rumah Gopal-

"Yaaaay! Kitorang menang lagi~" kelihatan Taufan & Blaze sedang berpelukan kerana kemenangan mereka LAGI

Yup, ini kali kesepuluh Gopal minta main semula sebab tak percaya diorang berdua menang. Akhirnya, di'belasah' juga.

"Kita main lagi! Tak adil tadi" kata Gopal tak mahu kalah

"Kitorang tak boleh main lama sangat kat rumah kau, Abang Hali marah...Sabtu ni kitorang datang lagi!" Taufan & Blaze memakai kasutnya semula lalu berlalu pergi

-di rumah-

Taufan & Blaze dah balik dari rumah Gopal, yang masih takde di rumah ialah...Halilintar

"Mana Halilintar ni? Dah hujan..." risau Gempa dibuatnya, Gempa abang yang bertanggungjawab dengan keselamatan adiknya

"Mesti dia pergi main huj—" belum habis ucapan Solar, Halilintar sudah balik dengan baju, seluar & topi sudah basah kuyup

"P-fanas..." Halilintar dah macam orang pelat sebab lidahnya sudah berapi dengan air 'api' buatan Haiki, dia tahu Haiki sengaja buat macam tu

"Pfft...AHAHAHHAHAHWHHAHAHA!" Yang lain semua gelakkan Halilintar termasuk Gempa, betapa malunya Halilintar dipergelakkan

"Foyang cemua bercenti jelak!" Halilintar memarahi mereka, macam bayi umur berapa tahun entah

"HAHAHAHAH!" Bukan dengar cakap Halilintar, malah lebih kuat bunyi gelaknya sampai membangunkan jiran tetangga

"Pfft...H-Hali...ahahah...k-pfft-kenapa...ahahah! Dengan mulut kau tuh?!" Tanya Gempa lalu sambung gelak, mereka semua dah menitiskan air mata 'bahagia'

-tbc-

*= Cerita buatan Kitsu sendiri, tetapi akan dipublish di Wattpad, acc Wattpad Kitsu khas untuk Boys' Dormitory atau nama pendeknya Bs'D

A/N: macam mana? Lawak tak? Sebenarnya...kejadian Halilintar minum air 'berapi' tu terjadi kat Kitsu, Kitsu ubah sikit ceritanya.

Story: masa Sahur Kitsu nak minum air milo yang mak dah tolong buatkan, masa tu masih terlelap...jadi tak kesahlah apa yang jadi, masa nak minum milo tu, tiba-tiba rasa ada yang terbakar. Lepas tu Kitsu cakap kat mak Kitsu "hmp, ini bukan milo...ini api..." lepastu mak Kitsu gelak, gilaaaa paaanaaasd! Sampai dalam bilik Kitsu, Kitsu tak pasal-pasal kena keluarkan lidah yang sikit berapi tu ( ; w ;) huhuhu ( T ^ T)


	12. Fang's duplicate?

Hari minggu, hari cuti, hari Sabtu. Kelihatan elemental brothers, Fang, Haikal, Kaizo, Khairul & Gopal sedang membincangkan sesuatu. Kelihatan ianya sangat serius.

"Soal orang yang kata Fang ada abang bernama Kaizo, korang ada perasan sesuatu yang pelik tak?" Tanya Gempa melihat ke arah mereka semua, kalau tengok, Gempa dah macam detektif Conan (eceh...Kitsu tahu title je, ceritanya tak tahu XD)

"Hm, macam mana 'Fang' tahu nama aku? Bahkan aku tak pernah jumpa dia lagi..." Kaizo memandang ke arah Fang yang tengah menikmati donut lobak merahnya

"Nyum...nyum...mungkin..nyum...ada..nyam...yang...nyam...jadi..nyam...aku?" Kata Fang sambil memakan 10 donut lobak merahnya

"Oi, makan tu janganlah bercakap! Kalau tersedak macam mana?" Kata Ais memandangnya malas

"Sudah. Aku tak rasa ni masa sesuai nak cakap pasal tu, yang aku pelik...a-H..." Haikal mula menimbulkan topik lain pula

"Eh? Siapa a-H?" Tanya mereka di situ kecuali Halilintar dan Haikal

"Dia tu, bahagian negative aku...atau lebih kepada demon penjaga aku, nama dia anti-Haikal tapi dipendekkan jadi a-H...lepas dia cium aku masa aku dah batalkan perjanjian kitorang, dia terus tak muncul dah lagi, dia pernah nak potong tangan sebelah Hali..." Haikal memberi maklumat yang ada padanya

"Oh, maknanya...a-H tu separuh demon & penjaga kau lah ya? Hanya kau yang boleh nampak dia?" Teka Thorn dan Solar bersamaan

"Cool! Kitorang nak jugak!" Mata Blaze & Taufan mula bersinar hebat

"Hng, kalau korang ada...aku pasti demon guardian tu lenyap terus dengan kerenah korang..." ejek Khairul memandang ke arah lain

Blaze & Taufan mengembungkan pipinya "Blaze, aku tahu apa yang kita nak buat esok" kata Taufan ala Phineas pada Ferb (anu, dah lama x tengok cerita tu u^u)

"Sudah! Aku tak nak sesiapa tukar topik lagi! Kita kena fokus pada si kembar Fang tu!" Halilintar mula tak tahan dengan kerenah mereka semua

"Ehehe...sabarlah Hali..." Taufan tersenyum ria

"Aku ada benda nak sentuh sikit pada kembar Fang tu, masa aku jumpa dia...mata dia merah menyala! Tapi, masa tu aku tak endah sebab mungkin masa tu dia sakit mata, tapi pada masa tu jugak...aku tengok lagi sekali mata dia, bukan sakit mata malah..." Gempa membuat efek misteri sedikit, yang lain menunggu jawapan sambil mendekatkan telinga mereka supaya dapat dengar dengan lebih jelas

"WARNA ANAK MATA DIA MERAH!" Gempa membuatkan yang lain terjatuh kerana jeritan Gempa yang boleh membuatkan mereka pekak!

"Iish! Kau ni Gempa! Janganlah sampai nak jerit!" Fang memarahi Gempa yang sedang menggaru tengkuknya

"Ehehehe...sorry guys!" Gempa meminta maaf pada mereka

"Serius ke? Ada ke orang mata merah darah selain daripada Hali ni?" Tanya Fang meminta kepastian

"Tak mungkin Gempa tipu!" Sampuk Blaze

"Betul! Dia selalu serius, teliti dan tak pernah menipu!" Sampuk Taufan pula, seakan mempertahankan status Gempa sebagai 'focus nerd'

"Hng, dia mintak kepastian je...bukan apa..." sampuk Ais juga dengan matanya yang mula mengantuk

"Kita kena siasat misteri ni! Aku akan namakan misi ni ialah; Mystery of Duplicate!" Thorn & Solar naik ke atas meja secara automatik membuatkan yang lain melihat mereka sambil bersweatdrop

Kelihatan seekoar kucing menguping perbualan mereka, sekejap...bukan kucing! Malah itu Kureshi yang bersembunyi di semak! Selepas mendengar semua perbualan mereka, Kureshi segera pergi balik ke rumah terbiar yang diduduki Haiki. Kelihatan Haiki sedang berbual dengan seseorang.

"Baik. Aku akan berusaha mendekati mereka semua, terlebih lagi Haikal dan Halilintar" Haiki bercakap dengan seorang pemuda melalui hologram yang dicuri oleh Kureshi

"Bagus. Sekiranya kau tahu apa yang kau kena buat, aku akan bagi barang yang kau perlukan, tambahan...aku boleh bagi kau darah manusia..." ucap pemuda sekitar 20-an itu

"Baik, aku perlu pergi. Jika apa-apa berlaku, beritahu aku..bye" Haiki menoffkan pertalian mereka dan membelai Kureshi yang dari tadi duduk di atas pangkuannya

"Nampaknya, kita ada yang memihak~" Haiki menyeringai kejam

-Di sesuatu tempat-

"Ahahaha...nampaknya mereka sudah masuk perangkap, bagus betul Haiki ni..."

Seorang pemuda, atau lebih tepat kawan rapat Haiki berdiri lalu menuju ke sebuah bilik yang dikunci dengan alat keselamatan ketat. Dia mentupekan kod password. Tiba-tiba pintu itu dibuka lalu pemuda itu masuk ke dalam bilik itu.

Siapak pemuda itu? Apa maksudnya dengan "sudah masuk perangkap" ? Adakah Haiki dan kawan rapatnya adalah dalangnya? Bolehkah Elemental Brothers dan yang lain menyelesaikan semua masalah ini? Atau mereka masih dimainkan seperti tikus yang cuba keluar dari lorong-lorong yang berbagai arah oleh Haiki dan kawannya?

=END=

A/N: Maaf kalau terlalu pendek ceritanya...Kitsu habiskan cerita ini dengan segera untuk buat cerita lain pula. Jangan risau, akan ada sequel untuk misteri ini! Jadilah oembaca setia kalau mahu tahu bagaimana nasib mereka! Tapi, kalau soal ff lambat atau updatenya lambat...maaf sebab Kitsu sibuk buat cerita untuk Bs'D serta UPSR yang semakin hampir! Harap para readers bersabar!


End file.
